


Psycho

by japeteer



Series: Psycho [1]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Assassins, Bromance, Canon Asexual Character, Depression, Drama, Friendship, Geniuses, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Canon, Psychological Trauma, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Songfic, Steel arms, Subordination, Swearing, aged down, fear of touch, firearms, multi-person narration
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japeteer/pseuds/japeteer
Summary: Однажды среди Китобоев появился инженер.
Relationships: Daud/Whaler(s) (Dishonored)
Series: Psycho [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850536
Kudos: 1





	1. Часть I, в которой доказывается польза технического образования

**Author's Note:**

> Выкладывала его на фикбуке, теперь и сюда закинула.
> 
> Де-факто это будет сборник драбблов о Китобоевской бытовухе с неярко выраженным сюжетом, но объединенных определенной хронологией.
> 
> Ахтунг! Множественные авторские хедканоны (фактически, вся работа на них и построена), сомнительные отсылки, цитирование нацистских вождей (все, не только их, цитаты выделены курсивом; если нужно, кто и откуда - укажу), оскорбление религии и действующей (игровой) власти.
> 
> Название: Muse - Psycho

Крестьянин и рабочий напоминают человека, сидящего много лет в глухом каземате.  
После бесконечной темноты его легко убедить в том, что керосиновая лампа – это Солнце.  
П. Й. Геббельс

Павла, сколько он себя помнил, всегда тянуло к знаниям. Вся проблема заключалась в том, что в небольшой рыбацкой деревушке недалёко от Самары единственным источником книжных мудростей был небольшой Смотрительский приход, включающий в себя проповедника, его слугу и большого мохнатого волкодава.  
Приход большую часть времени пустовал, ибо «еретическая», а на самом деле традиционная и вполне обыденная для севера вера в Чужого была слишком сильна, чтобы отказываться от неё. Смотритель это понимал, как и возможность (не)проснуться однажды где-нибудь на льдине посреди океана, поэтому и не настаивал на ежедневных проповедях, предпочитая проводить это время вместе с другими мужчинами в море.  
Павел же каждый раз, когда у него появлялось свободное время, прибегал к Смотрителю на занятия. Привыкший к вере в Чужого мальчик весьма пренебрежительно относился к Семи Запретам, предпочитая больше времени уделять чтению, письму и счёту. Родители к увлечениям сына относились с заметной холодностью, надеясь, что это временное и к совершеннолетию он образумится, найдёт жену и заживёт как все обычные люди.  
Однако время шло, а книги продолжали интересовать Павла больше местных красавиц. Его отцу в конце концов это надоело, и молодому человеку, которому к этому времени едва исполнилось девятнадцать, была найдена невеста. Павел пришел в ужас. Он уже давно принял решение уехать из дома на юг и поступить если не в Академию, так в какое-нибудь более-менее приличное место. Женитьба в эти планы не вписывалась никоим образом. Найденное решение было слишком резким, слишком авантюрным, и Павел был уверен, что никогда не пошёл бы на такое, будь у него выбор. Возможность провести остаток жизни, ловя рыбу и охотясь на медведей, нисколько его не прельщала.  
Накануне свадьбы парень сбежал из дома — стараясь не разбудить семью, выбрался посреди ночи в окно. Длинное, почти на два листа письмо, приколотое на двери в сенях, должно было им всё объяснить. С собой он взял сменную рубашку, все накопленные деньги, около тысячи монет, несколько особо дорогих книг и ружьё.  
Через месяц он уже был в Мее.

Юг сильно отличался от севера. Здесь были деревья, много деревьев. А ещё цветы и ярко-зелёная трава. И солнце. Впервые увидев его, Павел почти час стоял, смотря в голубое небо, на котором ярко светилась желтая звезда. В Самаре солнца не было даже во время полярного дня. Даже люди здесь были другие. Высокие, здоровые и очень громкие.  
За последующие пять лет он сменил пять различных университетов. Сначала в Мее, затем поехал в Тамарак, потом в Дабокву, оттуда в Калтан, Алексин, Дабоква, откуда опять вернулся в Мею, наконец, в Дабокву, а напоследок — снова в Алексин.  
Навряд ли для тивийцев считается в порядке вещей менять университеты каждые полгода, но Павла это особо не заботило. Он изучал натурфилософию, технику, оружейное дело, химию и биологию (с переменным успехом), математику — программа обширная, если ей вообще можно было дать такое определение.  
« _Что я в самом деле изучаю? — думал он. — Всё и ничего. Я слишком ленив и, думается, слишком глуп для какой-либо отдельной дисциплины. Я хочу стать мужчиной._ Я хочу оставить след в истории настолько яркий, чтобы о нем не забыли и через несколько веков!»  
Наконец Павел принял решение ехать в Дануолл. В Тивии его больше ничего не держало. Он не поддерживал связь с родителями, у него почти не было друзей, работы и так менялись с каждым новым переездом. А вот в Дануолле была она — практически смысл его жизни — Академия.  
В Академию юноша мечтал попасть с того самого момента, как узнал о ней. Место, где лучшие умы Островов постигают тайны мироздания.  
«Мне надоело заниматься всякой ерундой. Здесь я лишь просиживаю штаны, из раза в раз повторяя никому не нужные теоремы. Здесь жизнь застыла на месте. Никто не узнает ничего нового, уже пару десятков лет не было никаких открытий, которые могли бы кому-нибудь помочь. Я хочу туда, в водоворот жизни и научных мыслей! Я хочу приносить пользу людям!»  
Столица Империи встретила его низким серым небом и мелко моросящий дождём, который больше напоминал надоедливую водяную пыль. Павел был счастлив. Несмотря на всю любовь к родине, он больше не мог там жить.  
Но радость его быстро угасла. В Академию поступить ему не удалось, не хватило совсем чуть-чуть. Павлу казалось, что жизнь его кончена. Всё, ради чего он трудился столько лет, пошло прахом. Прошел почти месяц, пока он, наконец, не смог взять себя в руки. Он справится! Тивиец он или кто, в конце концов? Тивийцы не сдаются!  
У него были рекомендации. Отличные рекомендации, лучше, чем у всех его знакомых. С этими бумагами парень смог устроиться гувернёром у какого-то мелкого дворянина, жившего на окраине Квартала Особняков. Здесь было так же скучно, зато он мог есть каждый день. Ему даже выделили комнату; хоть и на чердаке, но тут было тепло и достаточно светло даже вечером.  
«Вот и пришли к концу все мои стремления. Я хотел быть именитым учёным, к мнению которого прислушивались бы сильные мира сего, а в итоге стал слугой мелкого дворянишки. Может, не стоило уезжать из дома? Рыбачить, воспитывать детей вместе с женой. Может, получилось бы даже перебраться в Самару. Я слишком многого захотел. Думается, я не настолько умён, как книги, которые читаю».  
Столица, конечно, была прекрасным местом. Центр жизни, искусства и научной мысли. Но Павел начал скучать по родине. По снегу; по деревьям, которые росли даже в городах; по совершенно братскому отношению жителей. Даже архитектура здесь была другой: серые дома без излишеств, узкие, напоминающие зубья расчески.  
Все дни Павел проводил в обществе своего подопечного — мальчика лет десяти, умного, но очень ленивого, — а по вечерам читал с большим трудом найденные Академические учебники и пытался починить музыкальную шкатулку, по словам торговца, играющую "Серконосский танец". В один из таких вечеров произошло событие, выбившее его из привычной колеи и навсегда изменившее его последующую жизнь.

***

Павел захлопнул книгу и спрятал её под подушку. Информация никак не хотела укладываться в голове. Парень провёл ладонями по лицу и затушил лампу. Однако сон тоже не шёл, в последнее время это стало происходить чаще и не могло не нервировать. Он ещё немного покрутился, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее, но в конце концов встал и подошёл к окну. Отсюда хорошо была видна Часовая Башня; Павел планировал как-нибудь подняться на неё и оглядеть город с высоты птичьего полёта.  
Погода за окном была паршивая — снег с дождём. Молодой человек в первый раз увидел его именно здесь и долго потом благодарил Чужого, что в Тивии нет подобного извращения. Павел перегнулся через подоконник, оторвав ноги от пола и опасно повиснув на высоте четвертого этажа. Было жарко. Температура даже сейчас, в середине месяца Холода, не опускалась ниже смешных тридцати двух градусов*.  
Вдоволь насладившись прохладой, парень выпрямился и от неожиданности рухнул на пол. На соседней крыше стояло несколько человек, которых там явно раньше не было.  
— Доложить обстановку, — донесся до него хриплый, властный голос.  
Павел почувствовал, как волосы на затылке встают дыбом. Он осторожно высунулся из своего укрытия. Люди были одеты в черные макинтоши, все, кроме говорившего, с накинутыми на головы капюшонами. На поясах блестели короткие клинки. Воры? Убийцы? Но кому придет в голову убивать здесь кого-нибудь?  
Один из людей что-то торопливо заговорил. Простоволосый слушал, кивая головой, а затем начал раздавать указания. Разобраться со стражей, проследить, чтобы слуги никуда не влезли, ненужные свечи были потушены, а двери — закрыты.  
Убийцы, решил Павел, ныряя обратно под подоконник и очень надеясь, что они пришли не в их дом. «Нет! — одернул он себя. — Неважно, в какой дом они пришли, нужно идти звать на помощь». Однако ещё раз взглянув на людей, парень понял, что его убьют быстрее, чем он доберётся до двери.  
На крыше тем временем осталось лишь два человека. «Куда делись все остальные? Магия? Да нет, бред какой-то. Скорее всего, я задумался и не услышал, как они ушли».  
— Леонид, идёшь со мной, будешь следить за дверями. — Человек в капюшоне коротко кивнул и растворился в воздухе. Павел едва не вскрикнул, но вовремя успел зажать рот ладонью.  
Оставшийся повернулся в его сторону, они встретились глазами. Страха парень почему-то не почувствовал. Напротив, это было сродни вдохновению; мужчина смотрел на него будто с немым приказом в глазах, который непременно хотелось выполнить. И совершенно неважно, что это был за приказ — молчать об увиденном или выброситься из окна. Павел был уверен, что с одинаковым рвением сделал бы и то, и другое. Это длилось несколько мучительно долгих секунд, а затем мужчина исчез.  
Павел рухнул на пол. Сердце колотилось, как бешеное.  
— Во имя Чужого, что это было?  
На следующее утро стало известно, что была убита вся соседская семья. Павел как-то видел их: муж с женой и очаровательная девушка лет шестнадцати. Его невесте было столько же, почему-то вспомнил он.  
Служанки весь день только это и обсуждали.  
— Девочку больше всего жалко.  
— И то верно. Кому только понадобилось их убивать?  
— Я слышала, их даже не ограбили. Сумасшедший какой-нибудь. Ворвался и перерезал.  
— И никто из слуг ничего не заметил? Их дворецкий сказал мне, что все двери были заперты. И в комнаты, и на балконы. Я думаю, это Ассасины.  
— Дура, ты хоть знаешь, сколько у них стоит убийство целой семьи?  
— Будто ты знаешь.  
— Я-то нет, но подозреваю, что много. А они были не настолько знатными. Кстати, Павел, у тебя же окна на их дом выходят. Ты видел что-нибудь?  
Тот поднял голову, рассеянно глядя на женщин.  
— А? Я... Нет, я ничего не видел, — соврал он. — А кто это — Ассасины?  
— Неужто не слышал? Хотя, ты же приезжий. Есть здесь группа людей, наемники, за деньги убивают. Говорят, никто из видевших их не выживал.  
— Я слышала, они владеют магией.  
— Магии не существует.  
— А как тогда, по-твоему, они это делают?  
— Не знаю, но списывать все их заслуги на магию — глупо!  
Поняв, что от препирающихся женщин он больше ничего не узнает, Павел отвернулся.  
За следующие несколько дней он разведал о странных людях всё, что мог, но даже этого было ничтожно мало, и даже в этой информации Павел не был уверен. Несмотря на то, что Ассасины были известной группой в Дануолле, о них мало что можно было узнать. Их предводителя звали Дауд. Скорее всего, именно он его и пощадил. Как группа Ассасины существовали уже десять лет. Павел вспомнил, что видел на улицах плакаты о розыске, но не было заметно, что они приносили много пользы. Впрочем, группа профессиональных убийц, умеющих перемещаться в пространстве и проходить сквозь стены, могла быть полезной для правительства.  
Теперь все сомнения Павла улетучились. Теперь, после стольких лет неуверенности, он точно знал, какой путь следует выбрать.  
Поиск логова Ассасинов занял ещё примерно месяц. Парень купил себе огромную карту города, занимавшую почти полкомнаты, и по ночам выбирался проверить кажущиеся ему подходящими места. В конце концов, его вылазки увенчались успехом.

***

Логово Ассасинов тускло освещалось небольшими фонариками. Было тихо, только часовые о чем-то переговаривались. Павел подождал, пока они отвлекутся, и быстро прошмыгнул мимо, стараясь держаться в тенях, коих, благо, здесь было достаточно.  
Огромное здание, скорее всего, раньше было каким-то правительственным учреждением. В коридорах стояли большие шкафы, пол устилали завалы бумаг. В комнатах за стеклянными дверями на двухъярусных кроватях спали люди. Павел тихо шёл дальше, то и дело оглядываясь по сторонам. Его не покидало чувство, что за ним наблюдают.  
Парень боялся этой встречи. Он долго размышлял, что скажет Дауду, если ему, конечно, предоставят такую возможность. Но сейчас подготовленная речь вылетела из головы. Что он ему скажет? Правду? «Я пришёл сюда ради вас»? И как это будет выглядеть? Павел и сам не до конца был уверен в том, что здесь делает. Раньше он никогда не убивал людей, даже сабли в руках не держал. Зато отец научил хорошо стрелять, и это умение не раз спасало ему жизнь.  
Внезапно наверху мелькнула неясная тень. Парень отпрыгнул в сторону, и как раз вовремя: со стеллажа спрыгнул человек с клинком наголо. Незнакомец был одного с ним роста, с темными волосами и глазами. Он довольно хмыкнул и начал подходить к Павлу, закатывая рукав плаща.  
— А ты кто такой? На шпиона, вроде, не похож.  
— Я... Э-э... — не зная, что сказать, парень бездумно открывал рот, отходя назад, пока не упёрся спиной в стену.  
Мужчина остановился в паре шагов от него и склонил голову на бок.  
— Вот только не говори, что ты хочешь к нам присоединиться.  
— Я... Ну... Типа того.  
Ассасин хохотнул, спрятал клинок в ножны и скрестил руки на груди. Он был чем-то похож на Дауда, но приказа в его взгляде не было. Павел даже немного осмелел. Его, кажется, даже убивать не собирались. По крайней мере, пока.  
— Что же с вами, студентами, там делают, что вы в убийцы идёте? Ты хоть оружие в руках когда-нибудь держал?  
— Я стрелять умею. — И быстро добавил. — С двадцати шагов суслику в глаз.  
Мужчина цокнул языком.  
— Ушлые нынче студенты пошли. Что скажешь? — Он слегка повернул голову к клубящейся темноте коридора.  
— Пристрели его, и дело с концом. Не хватало ещё, чтобы он привёл стражу.  
Павел почувствовал, как сердце забилось чаще. Навстречу им вышел Дауд. На лице его отражалось недовольство. Мужчина вперился в парня пронзительным взглядом, и тот понял, что его узнали. Навряд ли ему так же повезёт во второй раз.  
— У тебя болты кончились?  
— Нет. Я просто не понимаю, зачем нам избавляться от человека, который умеет прятаться и смотреть наверх.  
Дауд перевёл взгляд с Павла на ассасина, и тивиец выдохнул.  
— О, не смотри на меня так! Некоторые до сих пор не зарубили это на носу.  
— Нам не нужен ещё один новичок. Это будет уже третий за два месяца. К тому же, он тивиец, а ты знаешь, я их терпеть не могу.  
— С тивийцами главное — не пить, а так они совершенно безобидны.  
Дауд снова посмотрел на Павла. Ничего хорошего в его взгляде не читалось. Мужчина взмахнул рукой. Из его ладони вырвался зелёный свет, и парень почувствовал, что поднимается в воздух. Глава Ассасинов ухватил подчиненного за локоть и утащил в соседнюю комнату. Павла при этом весьма ощутимо приложило о потолок.  
Убийцы несколько минут яростно шептались. Пару раз за это время парня отпускали, но успевали поймать, не давая упасть на пол. Тивиец успел сделать несколько выводов. Во-первых, Ассасины точно были выгодны правительству. Во-вторых, постоянно колдовать они не могли. В-третьих, нашедший его мужчина скорее всего был помощником или приближенным Дауда, в противном случае, он давно был бы мертв.  
Слушая шипение мастера Ассасинов, что ему «не нужен ещё один белобрысый сукин сын, который будет только действовать мне на нервы. Ты же и сам знаешь, какими засранцами они могут быть», Павел думал, что такая глупая и бессмысленная смерть будет неплохим окончанием его глупой и бессмысленной жизни. «Да ладно, Девчонка тоже не сахар». «Она хоть что-то умеет, а этого придётся всему учить с нуля». Павел печально вздохнул.  
Наконец мужчины закончили перепалку, и парня опустили на пол. Дауд кинул ему арбалет и один из подсумков.  
— У тебя пять минут. Сможешь попасть в него — возьму. Нет — отправишься кормить рыб.  
Павел зарядил арбалет и со страхом покосился на ассасина. Тот хмыкнул и вытащил клинок. Дауд взобрался на один из шкафов, приготовившись наблюдать за сражением.  
Болтов было десять, больше в подсумок не помещалось. Для успешного выполнения поставленной задачи не помешало бы штук пятьдесят. Попасть в постоянно перемещающегося врага казалось нереальным, да и с арбалетом управляться парень умел не так хорошо, как с ружьём. Павел кузнечиком прыгал по всему коридору, уворачиваясь от клинка и стараясь понять тактику противника. Явно сказывалось отсутствие опыта в драках. Несколько раз по нему попали, не оставив даже царапин, но задетые места всё равно болели.  
Когда Дауд объявил об окончании четвёртой минуты, парень добрался до большого ящика, забрался на него и прижался спиной к стене. Болт у него остался только один. Ассасин, может, и хотел ему помочь, но поддаваться точно не собирался. Павел подумал о родителях.  
«Мама, папа, Настя, простите, что я не стал тем сыном и мужем, каким вы бы хотели меня видеть».  
Он поднял арбалет, приготовившись к неминуемой смерти. Наверное, проще было бы пустить оставшийся болт себе в висок. Внезапно ассасин подмигнул ему. Мужчина взмахнул рукой, магией притягивая парня к себе. «Вот он, шанс!» Павел выстрелил почти не целясь. Убийца отпустил его и перехватил болт у самого своего лица.  
— Я думаю, это можно считать за попадание.  
Он поднял руку вверх, качая снаряд в пальцах. Парень сел, потирая ушибленное плечо. Появившийся рядом Дауд недовольно скрестил руки на груди.  
— Как ты нашёл нас?  
— Я... — Павел замялся и вскочил на ноги. — Я исследовал части города, что на карте отмечались, как заброшенные. — Под внимательным взглядом мастера ассасинов было неуютно. Павел положил руку на шею и слегка сжал, его всегда это успокаивало.  
— Что ты скажешь?  
— Он умеет прыгать, смотреть вверх и стрелять. Практики, конечно, не достаёт, но это не так страшно.  
Дауд цокнул языком и снова посмотрел на него.  
— Не души себя. — Парень тут же убрал руку с шеи и обхватил себя за плечи. — Зачем это тебе?  
Павел пожал плечами и опустил глаза в пол. «Я пришёл сюда ради вас».  
— Я... Я не знаю.  
Мастер ассасинов вздохнул, что-то пробормотал и со словами:  
— Под твою личную ответственность, — исчез.

Через несколько дней Павел снова стоял перед Даудом, сжимая в руке ручку тяжеленной сумки, в которую с трудом поместились все его вещи: пара рубашек, книги, музыкальная шкатулка и набор отверток.  
— Бери всё, что будет заставлять тебя чувствовать себя человеком. Поверь, это понадобится после первого же убийства.  
Мастер ассасинов придирчиво смотрел на него, скрестив руки на груди.  
— Понятия не имею, что Леон в тебе нашел, но к его словам можно прислушиваться. В большинстве случаев, — добавил он вполголоса. — Ладно, иди, вымой руки и возвращайся.  
Когда Павел снова оказался перед Даудом, тот уже снял перчатки и вертел в руках короткий ножик. Мужчина кивнул на стоящий рядом стул. Парень сел, опасливо смотря на оружие. Воображение живо нарисовало, как узкое лезвие с лёгкостью входит ему между рёбер. Дауд взял его за левую руку, посмотрел на свою, на которой красовался вычурный символ, и сделал первый разрез.  
Павла как-то укусила дикая собака, он потом ещё несколько дней провёл в горячке, уже не надеясь выкарабкаться. Сейчас ощущения были примерно такими же. От боли на глазах наворачивались слезы, парень крепко зажмурился и опустил голову, не желая показывать слабость.  
Когда Дауд закончил, рука почти онемела от боли. Тивиец вытер глаза и посмотрел на него. Мужчина сделал надрез на собственном большом пальце.  
— Будет больно, — предупредил он. — Уверен? Обратного пути уже не будет.  
Парень сглотнул и сдержанно кивнул. Ассасин приложил палец к ране, смешивая их кровь. Павел не смог сдержать крика. Боль, прокатившаяся по всему телу, была невыносимой. Мозг словно пронзило миллионом игл. В глазах побелело. Тивиец вцепился в воротник даудового плаща, уткнувшись лбом ему в грудь. Мужчина положил ладонь ему на затылок, продолжая крепко держать другой и не давая вырвать израненную конечность.  
Прошла, кажется, целая вечность, прежде чем парень наконец смог прийти в себя. Дауд помог ему перевязать кисть и, одобрительно хлопнув по плечу, сказал:  
— Добро пожаловать. Завтра начнёшь обучение, а пока можешь пройтись по базе и ознакомиться с нашими порядками. Томас тебе все объяснит, — он кивнул на дверь, и действительно, на пороге появился человек.  
Павел в последний раз взглянул на мастера, подхватил сумку с ружьём и вышел.

***

— Руку выше! Не эту! И спину ровнее! Будешь так горбатиться, заставлю фехтовать с кувшином на голове!  
Смотря на это насилие над личностью, Дауд думает, что понимает, почему Леон настоял оставить мальчишку с ними: ему просто-напросто нужна была игрушка, над которой можно было бы издеваться, безапелляционно называя это воспитательным процессом. В остальном же он бесполезен. Да, стреляет тивиец более чем сносно; да, у них есть люди, которым магия не дается вообще; да, он начинает делать успехи в фехтовании, особенно если учесть, что саблю впервые взял в руки месяц назад. Но по опыту Дауд знает — убийцы из него не выйдет, загнётся после первого же заказа.  
— Когда ты уже наиграешься?  
— Не знаю, это весело. Хоть толку от него и не будет.  
Дауд откладывает отчёт в сторону и переводит взгляд на друга. Леон курит, вальяжно развалившись в кресле. Порой Клинок Дануолла спрашивает себя, почему они все ещё продолжают общаться.  
— Отправь его исследовать дно Ренхевен. Найдёшь себе зверушку посмышленней.  
— Ты идиот.  
— Конструктивная критика на ночь способствует приятным сновидениям. Например, твоему, распятому на площади Холджера, образу.  
— Я знаю, что ты любишь меня больше жизни, — мужчина очаровательно улыбается, стряхивая пепел в импровизированную пепельницу — бюст главы Королевской тайной службы с проломленной головой. — Но пожалуйста, включи свои умные академические мозги. Ты знаешь, зачем я это сделал.  
— Чтоб меня позлить.  
— Включи мозги, — шепчет он, тыкая пальцем себе в висок, и успевает исчезнуть прежде, чем бюст прилетает ему в голову.  
Дауд закуривает сам и возвращается к бумагам. У него есть дела поважнее этих игр.  
Через пару дней Леон снова приходит к нему. Они практически в тишине приканчивают полбутылки виски, пока ассасин наконец не произносит:  
— Не хочешь заглянуть в Академию? У нас же достаточно долго висят четыре заказа на её обитателей.  
— Кликни, когда попросят за Соколова.  
Дауд фыркает и стряхивает пепел прямо на бумаги.  
— Что там новички?  
— Девчонка подралась с Угрем. Она не так плоха, какой казалась на первый взгляд. Юрист пытался их разнять. В итоге все трое отправились полировать кастрюли. Филин делает успехи. Болт...  
Клинок никогда не понимал этой системы. Леон, совершенно не запоминая имена, давал всем ассасинам клички, согласуясь исключительно со своей, абсолютно непонятной, логикой.  
— ... Инженер перебрал свой арбалет. Теперь эта штука перезаряжается просто со скоростью света.  
— Ты не знаешь величину скорости света.  
— Нет. Но это охренитительно много. Я подумал, может, оставить его в качестве оружейника?  
— Нахрена нам оружейник?  
— Ну, ты же принял того врача.  
— Он уже четвёртый год подряд выполняет по два заказа в месяц.  
Леон фыркает.  
— Да, не самый хороший пример. Все врачи — циничные ублюдки. Ну, сам посуди, — он щёлкает зажигалкой и ещё пару минут тратит на то, чтобы прикурить, — сколько мы тратим на оружие, боеприпасы и прочую лабуду? Кусок руды стоит как арбалетный болт.  
— Ладно, — соглашается Дауд. — Допустим. Будем больше тратить на еду и медикаменты. Но почему ты так хочешь, чтобы я оставил его здесь?  
Ассасин смотрит на него, недоуменно приподняв брови.  
— Ты не включил мозги. Он смотрит на тебя как пёс, которого в бурю забрали домой с улицы. Такие люди нужны не _нам_ , они нужны _тебе_ , чтобы ты не чувствовал себя самым ужасным человеком в мире. Особенно в эти твои периоды... Ну, ты понимаешь.  
Дауд недовольно косится на него. Леон быстро опускает глаза и тыкает сигаретой в краешек отчёта, явно намереваясь подпалить.  
— «Эти мои периоды»?  
— Ты понял, о чем я.  
Мастер ассасинов откидывается на спинку кресла, магией притягивает к себе стакан и говорит:  
— Если он окажется не настолько хорош, как ты говоришь, я из вашей с ним кожи сделаю обложки для своих мемуаров. А лично из твоего черепа — новую пепельницу. Я думал, ты давно усвоил, что я не люблю, когда мне перечат, Леон.  
Когда на следующий день Дауд сообщает тивийцу новость, тот бледнеет сильнее, чем обычно, сжимает пальцами протянутый пистолет, будто намеревается сломать, и вообще выглядит, будто прямо сейчас умрет от разрыва сердца. Однако, когда он спрашивает:  
— Я могу приступать, сэр? — голос его удивительно ровный.  
Мастер ассасинов позволительно машет рукой и поворачивается к остальным новичкам. Кто-то из них смотрит на удаляющегося Павла с жалостью, кто-то — с насмешкой. Во взгляде Леона явно читается желание проломить кому-нибудь голову.  
Следующие три дня парень не спит, не ест, практически не пьёт и вообще не двигается с места, сидя около одного из постов часовых, где по ночам горит лампа. Дауд периодически заглядывает к нему, благо, горы бумаг исчезли из его жизни на ближайшие несколько недель, и каждый раз застаёт его в одной и той же позе.  
Мужчине нелегко терять своих учеников, но сейчас он понимает, что это вынужденная мера, как топят самых слабых щенков из помёта. С пистолетом, что ассасин дал тивийцу, ничего не смог сделать ни один мастер, к которому он обращался. Поэтому, когда Дауд слышит выстрелы посреди ночи, он решает, что это кто-то из часовых от скуки начал расстреливать крыс.  
Когда на следующий день он видит двор, заваленный чайками разной степени целости, и Павла, сидящего на ящике и что-то крутящего в оружии отверткой, больше напоминающей толстую иглу, ассасин не верит своим глазам. Тивиец поднимает голову — сейчас он здорово напоминает мертвеца. Бледный, с темными провалами глаз, не спал явно больше трёх дней.  
— У меня закончились патроны, — говорит он хриплым голосом. — Но я уверен, что всё готово.  
Взгляд мальчишки светится доверием, и Дауд понимает слова Леона. «Действительно, как верный пёс». Мужчина уверен, прикажи он застрелиться, тивиец только патрон попросит. Вместо этого он забирает пистолет и придирчиво его осматривает. Работа грубая, но скорее от недостатка материала, нежели умения. Явно разобрал арбалет и ружьё. Мужчина заряжает и стреляет в небо. Громче, чем надо, в стволе что-то щёлкает, да и отдача немалая, но он хотя бы работает, а пистолетом Дауд пользуется нечасто.  
— Я мало работал с пистолетами, а для арбалета у меня даже чертежи с собой есть.  
Дауд переводит на него взгляд и бросает: «Не души себя». Парень быстро убирает руку с горла. Как бы ассасину не хотелось признать обратное, мальчишка с работой справился. С большим скрипом, без должных навыков и ценой собственного оружия. Мужчина не помнит другого своего ученика, к которому было бы столько поблажек. «Надо было пристрелить его ещё в самом начале».  
— Хоть что-нибудь пойдёт не так, и я сделаю из тебя мишень для стрельбища.  
Тивиец несколько секунд недоуменно смотрит на него, а затем счастливо улыбается.  
— Спасибо, сэр.  
— Иди спать.  
— Да, сэр. Спасибо, сэр. — Он убирает отвертку в карман, вскакивает и почти бегом бросается к зданию.  
— Я хочу напиться.  
— Только без меня.  
Леон фыркает.  
— Найди ему какое-нибудь целое место под мастерскую и более-менее лёгкое дело.  
— Я все ещё его мамочка?  
— Ну, если ты хочешь себя так позиционировать — пожалуйста.  
Ассасин недовольно бурчит, а затем хитро смотрит на Дауда.  
— Я рад, что ты прислушался к моим словам.  
Мужчина отворачивается от него и обращается к ученикам.  
— Ну что, какие ваши успехи?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *В игре не было указано (ну, или я не нашла), в какой системе мер проводятся измерения, поэтому я взяла английскую. 32° Фаренгейта = 0° Цельсия.


	2. Часть II, Big Freeze

Проснулся Павел только к следующему утру. Остальные новички ещё спали, зябко завернувшись в тонкие одеяла. Тивиец с печалью посмотрел на так и не убранные обломки ружья.  
— Спасибо, красавица. В последний раз мне жизнь спасла.  
Он спрятал оружие в сумку и вздохнул. До сих пор не верилось, что Дауд оставил его в живых. Было страшно заглянуть в глаза собственной смерти и вместо приговора услышать лишь строгое: «Иди спать». Так страшно не было даже когда на них с отцом напала стая диких собак.  
— Проснулся наконец?  
Тивиец подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Рядом с ним свесился Томас. Парень выглядел заспанным, но донельзя довольным.  
— Леон сказал, чтобы после завтрака ты подошёл к нему. — Ассасин хлопнул его по плечу. — Я до последнего был уверен, что Дауд тебя взорвёт или что-нибудь в этом роде.  
— Он сделает из меня мишень для стрельбища.  
— Ты слишком тощий для мишени. — Оба молодых человека посмотрели на недовольно потягивающуюся Билли. — Который час?  
— Скоро подъем, и, если ты не хочешь снова бежать марафон, советую пошевеливаться. Леон вчера был злой. — Томас повернулся к Павлу: — Дауд заставил его обойти весь район, чтобы найти для тебя мастерскую.  
Тивиец повёл плечами. Ему бы хватило и какой-нибудь каморки; впрочем, глупо было бы отказываться от такого подарка.  
Вернувшись из умывальной, парень застал Леона будящим новичков. Ассасин и так обычно был не самым довольным человеком — сейчас же он, казалось, был готов вышвырнуть учеников в окно за малейшую провинность.  
— ... и десять кругов вокруг лагеря. Вокруг **всего** лагеря.  
— А как же завтрак? — подал голос Финн. Остальные зашипели на него.  
— Конкретно тебе, Угорь, — двадцать. И где Инженер?  
— Я здесь, — отозвался Павел, искренне надеясь, что пробежка обойдёт его стороной. Лагерь был огромным, хоть и большую его часть занимали заброшенные дома.  
— Ты идёшь со мной. Я нашёл тебе неплохое место.  
— А почему это он не будет бегать? — не унимался Финн. Морлиец с самого начала невзлюбил Павла, считая его выскочкой и зазнайкой. Тивиец же, в ответ, видел в нем лишь сосунка, не знающего даже, что такое холод. Ноль градусов зимой — велика печаль! В Самаре температура зимой отпускалась до -60, и никто на это не жаловался.  
— Потому что ты пробежишь их за него, итого — тридцать. А Инженер за тебя позавтракает. Думаю, это равноценный обмен. А теперь — бегом, сукины дети! Бегом! Бегом! Бегом!  
Смотря вслед удаляющимся новичкам, Павел думал, что жизнь налаживается. По крайней мере, двойная порция завтрака ему явно не помешает. И плевать на Финна, он сам в ответе за свой длинный язык.  
Столовая встретила их гулом голосов, звоном вилок и упоительным запахом бекона. Их повара Дауд явно оставил не за умение саблей махать, хоть и бойцом тот был весьма сносным. Сам Клинок сидел уткнувшись носом в газету и не обращал внимания на столпившихся вокруг человек. Завтраки и обеды были единственным временем, когда его удавалось застать, чтобы получить добро на дело. Павел с ужасом подумал, что теперь такая же толпа будет окружать и его, ведь боеприпасы нужны всем.   
Когда они прошли мимо, Дауд бросил:  
— Соль.  
Леон что-то недовольно пробормотал, но, послушно захватив со стола солонку, направился к раздаче.  
— Ему — двойную порцию, а Угорь пусть ждёт обеда, — сказал он Фергюсу, перегибаясь через стойку и ныряя рукой в банку с солью. Повар согласно кивнул и протянул Павлу полную тарелку.  
Сидеть в одиночестве за столом было непривычно, но еда всё компенсировала, и под конец тивиец почувствовал себя совершенно счастливым. Это, конечно, не Академия, но он хотя бы будет заниматься любимым делом. Парень оглянулся на Дауда; мужчина целился кувшином в стремительно улепётывающих ассасинов. Кто бы мог подумать, что его место будет среди убийц?  
Когда завтрак подходил к концу, в столовую ввалились запыхавшиеся новички. Павел не без удовольствия подумал, что у него больше не будет никаких тренировок. Никакого бега, да и саблю нужно будет брать в руки только чтобы точить. И никакого комендантского часа. Тивиец ещё с университета привык не спать по несколько дней, предпочитая работать ещё и по ночам, а потом устраивать себе целый день сна. «Надо будет поговорить об этом с Даудом». Он улыбнулся этой мысли. Пожелав товарищам приятного аппетита, парень убрал посуду и направился к Леону. Тот с величайшим упоением рассказывал Клинку Дануолла про неуважение к старшим, всё стремительнее распространяющееся среди современной молодёжи. Мастер ассасинов, отняв руку от лица, посмотрел на подошедшего Павла.  
— Скажи какой-нибудь научный факт, чтобы он заткнулся.  
Леон фыркнул, тивиец с сомнением подкосился на них и ляпнул первое, что пришло в голову:  
— Киты — млекопитающие.  
— В смысле?  
— Ну, киты, левиафаны — млекопитающие. Звери, — пояснил он. — Как люди или кошки, например. Проводились научные исследования, которые это доказали.  
Серконосец непонимающе уставился на него. Дауд хохотнул.  
— Ты учил биологию?  
— Да, среди прочего. И химию, но с переменным успехом. Усыпляющее зелье сделаю, но не лишним будет сначала его на ком-нибудь протестировать.  
— Сначала разберись со всем остальным, — строгим голосом ответил мужчина. Павел коротко кивнул. — Он рассказал о твоих обязанностях? Что ж, ты будешь следить за оружием: модернизировать арбалеты, мины, гранаты, точить сабли. Пистолет есть только у меня и ещё человек у пяти от силы. Если что понадобится: чертежи, материалы, инструменты или ещё что — обращайся к нему, — он кивнул на все ещё пребывающего в прострации Леона. — Ты ведь нашёл ему мастерскую?  
— Что? А, да, конечно. То есть как это, киты — такие же, как мы?  
— Я не знаю, — честно признался парень. — Но, думаю, в Академии есть что-нибудь по этому вопросу.  
Ассасин фыркнул и задумчиво осмотрел зал.  
— Кто-нибудь в скором времени отправляется в Академию? — Один из людей поднял руку. — Прекрасно. Принеси мне пару книг о китах.  
— О ком?  
— О китах. Киты. Такие большие штуки в море, понял? Хорошо. Идем.  
Здание, найденное Леоном, было изрядно обшарпанным. Оконные проемы щерились острыми углами выбитых стекол, осыпавшаяся штукатурка являла взору трещины на кирпиче, местами стены были проломлены, но всё равно дом выглядел целее других своих собратьев. Павел придирчиво осмотрел комнаты и, наконец, остановился на самом верхнем этаже. Здесь было достаточно и места, и света.  
— Здесь недалеко была мастерская, но там совсем всё разрушено, зато осталось много инструментов. Может, найдешь что-нибудь не совсем ржавое?  
Не совсем ржавыми оказались только тиски, зато тивиец смог объяснить Леону, что именно ему надо на примере оставшегося хлама.  
— Как думаете, почему в заброшенных домах часто можно найти много вещей, которые ещё могли бы кому-нибудь пригодиться? Хорошие ведь инструменты, ещё пару лет назад их можно было использовать.  
Леон пожал плечами, разглядывая ряд штангенциркулей.  
— Что тебе ещё нужно?  
— Пара столов, стул, ящики. Не помешало бы прочистить дымоход камина. Кое-что придётся ковать, — пояснил он.  
— Ясно. Стол можно попросить у Дауда, он же поможет его сюда втащить. Дымоход прочистит кто-нибудь из новичков. За инструментами придется идти в город.  
Павлу совершенно не хотелось тревожить мастера ассасинов по такому пустяку. Леон лишь махнул рукой и потащил его на поиски начальника. Дауд нашелся в своем кабинете что-то читающим. Мужчина недовольно покосился на них. Павел едва сдержал желание сбежать куда подальше.  
— Меня не касаются ваши проблемы, разбирайтесь сами. И кстати, ты нашёл ему дело?  
Повисла недолгая пауза.  
— Ой, — наконец сказал Леон.  
— Я так и думал.  
— Я оббегал весь район. Дважды. Ты думаешь, так просто найти целое незанятое здание?  
— Это не мои проблемы. Он — твоя ответственность. — Дауд перевёл взгляд на тивийца. — Не души себя. — Он закатил глаза. — Что вам нужно?  
— Стол, — запинаясь, ответил парень. — Большой, с ящиками. И трубочист ещё.   
Дауд вздохнул.  
— Это всё вообще не должно меня касаться. Ладно, хотя бы увижу, куда он тебя определил.  
— Хватит говорить обо мне так, словно меня здесь нет.  
Ассасин недовольно покосился на него, и мужчина поспешно закрыл рот.  
Когда они снова оказались в мастерской, Павел понял, что уже почти не чувствует руки, так сильно он сжал плечо. «Надо будет как-нибудь избавиться от этой привычки», — подумал тивиец, разглядывая осыпавшуюся штукатурку.  
— С этим разобрались. Дело он сам тебе найдет. А трубочистом, кажется, раньше был Жавер.  
— Кто?  
Дауд вздохнул и закрыл глаза рукой.  
— Я не помню, как ты его называешь. Такой, с длинными волосами.  
— А, Русалочка.  
Павел довольно хмыкнул: ему досталась ещё хорошая кличка. Мастер ассасинов покосился на него.  
— Как закончите со всем, подойдёшь ко мне, есть для тебя работа.  
— Да, сэр.  
Мужчина исчез.  
— Скотина, — фыркнул Леон. — Ладно, я пойду копаться в делах, а ты ищи Русалку.  
О чем-то беседующий с товарищами морлиец обнаружился в столовой. Парень, запинаясь, обрисовал ему ситуацию.  
— Да без проблем, — пожал тот плечами. — Только примешь меня без очереди.  
— После мастера.  
Ассасин кивнул и повернулся к друзьям. Павел вышел из столовой и направился к висящей неподалёку доске с делами, около которой ходил туда-суда Леон, читая один из заказов.  
— Как ты относишься к академикам? — Тивиец пожал плечами. Он к ним относился с явной завистью, но говорить об этом ассасину не стал. — Замечательно. На. Не думаю, что у вас будут с ним какие-то проблемы.  
Дауд отреагировал не менее равнодушно.  
— Да, это должно быть просто. Пойдём сегодня, так что напиши ему...  
— Я все ещё здесь!  
— ...что тебе понадобится, и пересмотри оружие.

— Пару дней меня не будет, - обратился вечером Дауд к ужинающим ассасинам. По столовой прошёл тихий, но одобрительный гул. — Не натворите всякой херни, вы поняли меня?  
— Да, сэр, — нестройным хором ответили убийцы. Дауд с сомнением посмотрел на них, но кивнул.  
— Ты — за главного, — повернулся он к Леону.  
— Что? Нет!  
— Я рассчитываю на тебя.  
— Не оставляй меня с ними!  
— И найди для Инженера инструменты.  
— Ты не можешь так со мной поступить!  
Клинок Дануолла лишь отмахнулся от него, крепко взял Павла за руку и переместился на крышу. Это было откровенно мерзкое чувство. Тивиец тряхнул головой и покрепче ухватился за мастера.  
— Только не говори, что ты боишься высоты, — сказал ему Дауд, когда они добрались до переправы. Около воды было прохладно. Вдоль берега стоял ряд в большинстве своём пустых лодок. Вдалеке скелетом диковинного животного высился недостроенный мост.  
— Нет-нет! Просто... Немного непривычно.  
Ассасин негромко фыркнул в ответ и направился к одной из лодок. Сидевший в ней тощий, похожий на крысу мужчина с готовностью вскочил, увидев их, и спустил вёсла на воду.  
— Здравствуйте, господин, — неловко поклонился он. — Куда вам?  
— К винокурне, — сухо ответил серконосец, садясь на одну из лавочек. Павел пристроился рядом, одной рукой ухватившись за борт. Он давно уже не ходил на лодке, а свалиться в реку в его планы не входило.  
— Искренне надеюсь, что вы не за владельцем? Будет печально, если она закроется. Лучшего виски не сыщешь на всех Островах.  
Дауд не ответил, и лодочник замолчал, довольно резво гребя к берегу. Снова оказавшись на земле, они немного поплутали по дворам, а затем снова поднялись на крыши. Из-за начавшегося дождя покрытие быстро стало скользким, и Павел пару раз едва не сорвался. Мужчина хмуро посмотрел на него, скрестив руки на груди.  
— Идти нам ещё долго, а в такую погоду велик риск навернуться, так что мы сделаем так. — Он обхватил тивийца одной рукой за талию, бросил: — Держись крепче, — и прыгнул.  
Парень вцепился в его плащ изо всех сил стараясь не закричать. Ему казалось, что они летели над городом, едва касаясь крыш. Это было страшно в той же степени, сколь и захватывающе. Мостовые и дворы отсюда сливались в темную непроглядную бездну, поэтому Павел принялся разглядывать крыши, чем-то напоминавшие собой скалистую гряду.  
Когда они наконец прибыли на место, дождь стал ещё сильнее. Дом академика был большим и, по мнению тивийца, излишне вычурным, по сравнению с ним соседние особняки выглядели блекло. Дауд взломал чердачную дверь ближайшего из них. Вытащил из кармана свечу, зажег её и осмотрелся. Здесь было пыльно и холодно, но сухо.  
— До утра переждем здесь. Не думаю, что будут какие-то проблемы. Поедет завтра в Академию — прирежешь его, и дело с концом.  
Павел вздрогнул, надеясь, что мастер не заметил этого. Он был в ужасе от мысли об убийстве другого человека. И с каждым мгновением его волнение нарастало. Засыпая под дробь дождя по крыше, парень думал, как же он докатился до такой жизни.  
«Ещё недавно меня заботили только теоремы и формулы, а сейчас я замышляю убийство ни в чем не повинного человека. Почему всё так вышло? Как я мог такое допустить?»  
Он покосился на Дауда. Мужчина лежал лицом к нему, подложив одну руку под голову. Вид у него был спокойный, совсем не как у самого разыскиваемого человека в Империи. Павел вздохнул. Он знал, на что шёл. Это был его сознательный выбор.  
— Прекращай пялиться на меня и спи. — Дауд недовольно смотрел на него, приоткрыв один глаз. Тивиец смутился. — Я понимаю, что ты нервничаешь, но лучше тебе будет выспаться.  
Парень согласно кивнул. Почему-то эта холодная строгость в голосе ассасина успокаивала его. Он был уверен: если что-то пойдёт не так — Дауд сможет во всем разобраться. Павел ещё немного покрутился и вскоре уснул.  
Наутро он проснулся один, дверь на улицу была открыта настежь, дождь успел кончиться. Тивиец вышел на улицу — серконосца нигде не было видно. Появился он через пару минут, недовольный и страшно взъерошенный.  
— Он пока спит, так что я не стал тебя будить. — Мужчина кинул ему свёрток, в котором нашлась пара бутербродов. — Поешь, лучше будет.  
Павлу кусок в горло не лез, но он послушно проглотил всё принесенное, практически не жуя. Дауд тем временем уселся на один из ящиков, вытащил из кармана небольшой блокнот и протянул его тивийцу. Парень с интересом взглянул на план фасадов особняка с подписями около окон. Ему стало стыдно за свою сонливость. В конце концов это его дело, а ассасин проделал столько работы за него.  
Они переместились на одну из соседних крыш. Дауд вытащил из кармана подзорную трубу и, прищурив один глаз, начал рассматривать дом.  
— Третий этаж, второе окно слева.  
Он протянул трубу Павлу. В указанном окне был виден высокий худощавый человек с чопорным породистым лицом, доходящими до плеч темными волосами и короткой, но густой бородой. Тивиец видел его в Академии, когда сдавал натурфилософию. Вместе с ученым в комнате были два стражника у дверей и большущая смотрительская гончая. Парень побледнел.  
— Знаешь, есть два вида аристократов: дикие параноики и уверенные, что будут жить вечно. Вторые мне нравятся больше, но этот, к сожалению, относится к первым. Я давно столько охраны не видел. Убивать его здесь — не вариант. Поднимут тревогу, и нас схватят быстрее, чем мы успеем понять, что происходит. Подождём, пока он доберётся до Академии.  
Однако ждать им пришлось долго. Учёный неспешно оделся, поел, почитал утреннюю прессу, посидел в библиотеке с книгой и, наконец, поднялся в свой кабинет.  
— Какой сегодня день недели? — подозрительно спросил Дауд.  
— Эм... Среда.  
— И какого черта он сидит дома?  
— Может, занятий сегодня нет?  
Ассасин вздохнул.  
— Торчать ещё здесь. Ладно, подождём. В любом случае он куда-нибудь уедет. Не может же он даже в сортир со стражей таскаться.

***

Оказывается, академик может. Стража сопровождает его повсюду, даже в купальной и спальне, а смотрительская псина спит рядом с ним на кровати. Дауд закрывает лицо руками и ложится на спину.  
— Я ненавижу этого мудака.  
— Кого из них?  
— И его, и заказчика, и Леона.  
Они сидят на этой крыше уже четвёртый день. Серконосец искренне надеется, что не отморозил себе ничего важного. Тивиец рядом по большей части молчит и, кажется, боится даже смотреть на него. Ассасин находит это забавным. Отсутствие дождя так же не портит ему настроения, но он явно отвык от этой скуки наблюдения за целью, пока сидел в лагере с новичками.  
— С чего он вообще решил, что его хотят убить?  
Павел пожимает плечами. Дауд вздыхает. Он вспоминает свои прошлые дела. Все предыдущие цели хотя бы в город выбирались. Каждый день этого же проходит по одному и тому же сценарию, и большую его часть академик сидит в своём кабинете. Рядом неизменно находятся два охранника и гончая. Мужчина удивляется, как эта тварь их до сих пор не учуяла.  
— Может, пойдёмте поедим? Я не думаю, что в ближайшие часов пять он вообще сдвинется с места.  
Ассасин переводит взгляд на мальчишку. Тот поспешно отворачивается, явно думая, что сморозил какую-то глупость.  
— Да, почему бы и нет?  
Когда почти через час они возвращаются на место, академик все ещё работает, хотя уже перевалило далеко за полночь. Дауд, борясь с желанием придушить его голыми руками, снова ложится на крышу. Тивиец садится рядом, обхватив колени руками и упершись в них подбородком. Мастер ассасинов косится на него.  
С каждым днём Павел становится всё более нервным, хотя и старается этого не показывать. Мужчина понимает, что он чувствует, хотя и не знает этого по собственному опыту. Парень боится. Боится до ужаса, до бессонницы, до потери аппетита. Дауд уверен, если бы он постоянно не одергивал его, мальчишка давно задушил бы себя, слишком сильно сжав горло. У мужчины уже были такие ученики, и не все из них смогли продолжить работу. Ассасин даже немного рад, что у тивийца нашлись другие таланты.  
В воскресенье снова начинается дождь, и Дауд видит в этом какую-то злую иронию. Они перебираются на чердак и с тех пор выбираются наружу изредка, чтобы убедиться, что академик не нарушает собственных традиций.  
— Я скоро сам его нахрен убью. — Заметив, что во взгляде Павла загорается надежда, он добавляет: — А тебе найдём кого-нибудь другого.  
Тивиец безучастно кивает.  
— А почему я не могу его просто подстрелить?  
— Если бы мог, мы бы не торчали здесь столько времени. Это наша традиция — новичок устраняет свою первую цель собственными руками и под моим наблюдением. Нарушение этого правила обычно ни к чему хорошему не ведёт.  
Мальчишка кивает ещё раз. Когда он, уже за полночь, в очередной раз возвращается от академика, то выглядит крайне смущенным. Возвращает серконосцу трубу и, запинаясь, говорит:  
— К нему приехала девушка.  
— Какая?  
— Ну... Ну... ну как вам сказать... — он окончательно теряется и разводит руками.  
— Шлюха, что ли?  
— Да.  
Дауд вскидывает брови. Реакция мальчишки его не удивляет, а вот что этот затворник решил вызвать проститутку — напротив.  
— Надеюсь, хотя бы сейчас при нем нет охраны?  
Парень качает головой. «Неужели?» — думает Дауд. Хотя, если девица не начнет вопить на весь город, они вполне могли бы использовать эту ситуацию в свою пользу. Мужчина выходит наружу и начинает высматривать девушку в затемнённых окнах. Темные растрепанные волосы, размазавшаяся косметика, драные чулки. Явно из Золотой кошки. Он возвращается обратно, задумчиво прикусывая краешек трубы.  
— Как дождь кончится, сходим с тобой кое-куда. — Парень кивает в ответ, не поднимая головы. — Только не говори, что ты в первый раз видишь шлюху.  
Тивиец прокашливается, прежде чем ответить, и краснеет при этом ещё сильнее.  
— Не интересуюсь.  
Дауд не уточняет, кем именно, но добавляет:  
— Мне плевать, из чего состоит твой досуг. Главное — чтобы это не вредило основным обязанностям.  
— Да, сэр.  
Следующей ночью они идут через полгорода в купальни. Дауд снова радуется, что мальчишка настолько легкий, иначе тащить его на себе было бы проблематично. В этот раз тивиец даже дрожит меньше, умудряясь осматриваться по сторонам.  
К трём часам они наконец достигают своей цели. Золотая кошка выглядит так, каким и должен быть самый большой и дорогой бордель города — белое здание с золоченой крышей, украшенное изысканной лепниной. Нет, конечно, борделем она никогда не являлась, не является и являться не будет. Дауда всегда весьма веселила позиция властей по этому поводу.  
В кабинете мадам как всегда светло, на столе беспорядок, а в ящиках роется какая-то полуголая девица. Увидев их, шлюха в ужасе пятится, испугавшись скорее, что её застукали, нежели их внезапного появления через окно.  
— Давай ты позовёшь мадам, а мы сделаем вид, что не видели тебя.  
Девушка, секунду подумав, кивает и выскакивает за дверь, заперев их с той стороны. Дауд поворачивается к тивийцу. Тот сидит в одном из кресел у стола, старательно не смотря на стены с развешанными на них портретами проституток.  
— Что мы здесь делаем вообще?  
— Договариваемся о сотрудничестве.  
Мадам приходит через минуту. Она такая же, какой ассасин видел её в последний раз — ярко накрашенная полная брюнетка в красном платье с золотыми перстнями на пальцах. Женщина широко улыбается.  
— Дауд! Милый!  
Ассасин и сам не может сдержать улыбки. Эта женщина ему нравится. Как и её купальня, и девочки, наверно, самые живые и искренние люди во всем Дануолле. Он целует протянутую руку. Мадам пахнёт баснословно дорогими духами и апельсинами. Ей нравятся церемонии и учтивость, а на то, о чем он собирается её просить, не решился бы хозяин никакого другого борделя.  
— Что тебя привело ко мне? — спрашивает женщина, когда они усаживаются. Она оценивающе смотрит на Павла, и тот совершенно теряется под этим взглядом.  
— Мне нужна одна твоя девушка.  
— Одна? Надеюсь, ваши вкусы хоть сколько-то совпадают, а то с этим вечно бывают проблемы, — женщина смотрит на них глазами продавца, пытающегося сбыть товар как можно дороже, при этом убеждая покупателя, что выгоднее цены он не найдёт. Дауду нужно несколько секунд, чтобы понять смысл её слов.  
— Мы здесь по работе, — осуждающе говорит он, и лицо мадам тут же меняется. Она оскаливается, хлопает ладонью по столу и зло шипит:  
— Скажи своим клиентам, чтобы отстали от моих девочек.  
— Нет-нет, — ассасин поднимает руки в примирительном жесте, — всё в порядке. Я не об этом. Что ты можешь рассказать об академике Лефте?  
Женщина тут же успокаивается. Кашляет в кулак, явно смущенная вспышкой гнева, и, бросив: «Секунду», — выходит из кабинета. Павел провожает её взглядом.  
— Вы друзья?  
— Наши взаимоотношения больше построены на взаимовыгодном сотрудничестве, чем на дружбе, но можешь считать нас приятелями.  
Мадам возвращается с увесистым томом в руках.  
— Лефт... — тянет она, садясь и начиная перелистывать страницы. — А, вот. По воскресеньям заказывает девушек на дом. Иногда одну...  
— Избавь меня от подробностей, — перебивает её ассасин. — Кто из твоих девиц наименее чувствителен к крови?  
Женщина хмыкает, складывает руки на груди и откидывается на спинку кресла. На губах её играет нехорошая улыбка. Дауд мысленно проговаривает длинное и крайне запутанное ругательство. Мадам обожает торговаться, а в постоянных клиентах у неё ходят слишком влиятельные люди, чтобы её удалось запугать. И если городская стража угрозы не представляет, то с Верховным Смотрителем и его армией фанатиков с собаками ассасину связываться не хочется.  
— То есть, ты хочешь, чтобы я помогла тебе убить одного из своих постоянных клиентов?  
— Не за бесплатно, конечно.  
— Ой, — она пренебрежительно взмахивает рукой, — деньги можешь не предлагать. Мы с тобой оба зарабатываем достаточно, чтобы пара тысяч сыграли какую-нибудь роль.  
Дауда крайне не устраивает сложившаяся ситуация. Эта женщина всегда славилась своей непредсказуемостью, и сейчас она может потребовать всё, что угодно. И самое хреновое — что у них нет другого выбора, придётся согласится на её условия. Мужчина повторяет её позу и тоже хмыкает.  
— И что ты хочешь?  
Мадам улыбается улыбкой победителя, прикладывает палец к ярко накрашенным губам и тянет:  
— Ну, не знаю...  
Мужчина старается не показывать своё раздражение. Будь на месте мадам сейчас кто-то другой, они давно бы со всем разобрались, но с этой женщиной просто никогда не было.  
— Я хочу одного из твоих ребят.  
Её взгляд останавливается на Павле, пытающемся сползти под стол. Тивиец беспомощно оглядывается на него. В белёсых глазах отражается ужас и большими красными буквами: «Всё, что угодно, только не я, пожалуйста!» Дауд осуждающе смотрит на мадам.  
— Всё честно. Я даю тебе одну из своих девочек, ты мне — одного из своих ребят. Они у тебя на удивление милые. — Она легонько царапает ногтями стол и через секунду добавляет. — Я ничего страшного с ним делать не буду. Побегает посыльным, разрешит пару спорных дел. Всё в рамках приличия.  
Серконосец задумывается. С одной стороны обмен действительно равноценный, а с другой — не факт, что кто-нибудь из них на это согласится. Хотя, кого он обманывает? Конечно, они на это согласятся!  
— Как давно ты видела Коннора?  
Женщина листает гроссбух, пока не останавливается на последней странице.  
— Он сейчас здесь.  
«Кто бы сомневался?»  
— Вот его и бери.  
Женщина хмыкает, но согласно кивает.  
— Что нужно от нас?  
— Дать нам несколько секунд, чтобы уйти.  
— Там всё совсем плохо?  
— Там всё хуже, чем ты думаешь.  
— По рукам, — она обворожительно улыбается. — Точно не хочешь остаться?  
Дауд не отвечает. Ждёт, пока она откроет окно, берет Павла за руку и уходит. Они и так провели здесь больше времени, чем планировалось. Поднявшись на крышу, мужчина поплотнее закутывается в макинтош и закуривает.  
— Что будем делать дальше? — спрашивает тивиец, прислоняясь спиной к печной трубе в поиске опоры.  
— Ну, мы можем либо вернуться в лагерь, а через неделю снова наведаться к этому мудаку, либо сидеть всё это время у него на крыше. Решай сам.  
Павел задумывается, подперев подбородок одной рукой.  
— Мы вполне можем ещё у него посидеть. Может, у него найдутся ещё какие-нибудь привычки, о которых мы пока не знаем.  
Дауд думает, что это резонно. Под утро они возвращаются обратно на уже весьма опостылевшую крышу и оба заваливаются спать. Просыпается мужчина от солнечных лучей, бьющих в лицо. Павла рядом нет, но через минуту он обнаруживается в углу комнаты, куда свет не достаёт. Дауд хмуро смотрит на его попытки уснуть, скрючившись на маленьком кресле.  
— Доброе утро, сэр, — и, заметив недоуменный взгляд, объясняется: — Я не очень хорошо реагирую на солнце.  
Серконосец кивает. Он и раньше видел, как в солнечные дни парень крался по лагерю в тени либо с надвинутым на самый нос капюшоном. Мужчина выходит на улицу, с удовольствием подставляя лицо свету. Эта сырость когда-нибудь убьет его. Кто вообще решил основать столицу в таком месте?  
Когда он возвращается обратно, прижимая к себе бутылку воды и свёрток с сандвичами, Павел снова спит, всё-таки умудрившись уместить между подлокотниками свои длинные руки и ноги. Дауд решает не будить его. Скоро ему будет совершенно не до сна. Серконосец помнит, как это обычно бывает: потеря аппетита, ночные кошмары, паранойя, кто-то даже пытался наложить на себя руки. Кто-то даже удачно. Мужчина закуривает, задумчиво глядя на бледное лицо.  
Парень просыпается часам к трём, когда солнце уходит с чердака, и долго разминает затёкшие конечности. Дауд и сам успел вздремнуть, благо, академик своих привычек изменять не собирается. Они быстро перекусывают и поднимаются на крышу.  
— Раз уж нам выпала доля наслаждаться компанией друг друга всю ближайшую неделю, давай хотя бы не будем сидеть в тишине. Расскажи о себе. Ты один из моих людей, так что я хочу быть уверен, что за тобой не гонится тивийская мафия или что-нибудь в этом духе.  
— Что это?  
— Что-то вроде очень больших банд.  
Павел неловко ерзает.  
— Нет, мафия за мной не гонится.  
После разговоров с тивийцем, Дауд понимает, что слишком давно не общался с умными людьми, и, немного покривив душой, всё-таки признает, что не зря позволил ему остаться. Мужчине нравятся люди, хорошо делающие свою работу. Хоть он и терпеть не может Академию, ему нравятся ученые оттуда. Нравятся ремесленники, к которым ассасины порой обращаются. Нравятся моряки. Пожалуй, в определенной степени ему нравятся даже безумные фанатики-Смотрители. И Павел со всеми этими его знаниями, ловкими руками и горящими почти маниакальным блеском глазами ему тоже нравится.  
В следующее воскресенье Дауд просыпается с чувством облегчения. Его настроение не портит даже вновь начавшийся дождь. Мужчина находит Павла на крыше насквозь мокрого, несмотря на прорезиненный макинтош. Тивиец никак не реагирует на его появление, продолжая буравить невидящим взглядом окна спальни академика. Ассасин садится рядом.  
— Не нервничай так.  
Мальчишка поворачивается к нему. В белесых глазах явно читаются страх и обреченность. Он хочет что-то сказать, но лишь качает головой и снова отворачивается. Дауд протягивает ему фляжку.  
К вечеру дождь утихает, а к ночи рассеиваются облака, и крыши ярко освещаются луной. Ассасин хмуро смотрит на подъезжающую карету и обращается к тивийцу. Тот сейчас похож на призрака — весь бледный с отливающими серебром волосами.  
— Готов?  
Павел неуверенно кивает и достаёт из ножен клинок. Руки у него при этом почти не трясутся. Оказавшись лицом к лицу с академиком, парень действует неловко, но удивительно быстро. Он хватает мужчину за шиворот и неумело мажет лезвием по горлу. Кровь заливает их обоих. Дауд косится на весьма умело изображающую ужас шлюху, притягивает тивийца к себе и стремительно исчезает. Отзвук девичьего крика достигает их только через несколько домов.  
Дауд проскакивает через несколько кварталов, и только тогда останавливается, уверенный, что их уже не найдут. Мужчина замечает, что Павел до сих пор сжимает саблю в руках. Он не без труда вытаскивает её из одеревеневших пальцев и убирает в ножны. Мальчишка с силой цепляется за его плечи.  
— Я только что убил человека, — скулит он. — Я чудовище.  
Ассасин отцепляет его от себя и утаскивает на чердак. У этого места вид ещё менее обжитой, чем у предыдущего, чему Дауд несказанно рад — повторять этот бешеный бег по крышам ему совершенно не хочется. Павел опирается о покосившийся стол, обхватывает себя руками и поднимает на серконосца глаза. Сейчас они выглядят совсем белыми из-за сузившихся зрачков.  
— Простите, сэр. — Парня трясёт, не только руки, но и голос, и даже глаза стремительно бегают туда-сюда. — Я вёл себя неподобающе. — Тивиец по виду близок к обмороку. Он опускает взгляд на залитые кровью рукава и издаёт свистящий звук. Дауд ухватывает его за подбородок, заставляя смотреть на себя.  
Ассасин знает, что не умеет успокаивать людей, но когда он заканчивает говорить, Павел смотрит на него более спокойно, хотя его все ещё трясёт. Дауд приказывает ему спать, а сам прочесывает улицу и, убедившись, что погони точно нет, ложится сам.  
Вечером следующего дня серконосец курит около маленького окошка, в которое проникают лучи заходящего солнца, и, смотря на свернувшегося в клубок Павла, вспоминает сказки о жителях севера, которые рассказывала ему мать перед сном. О белых, как снег великанах, живущих в домах изо льда и способных голыми руками одолеть медведя. Измученный после ночи, полной кошмаров, тивиец сейчас меньше всего напоминает героя таких сказок. Дауд тушит сигарету и трясёт его за плечо.  
— Скоро выдвигаемся.  
Парень кивает и натягивает плащ. Серконосец не уверен, что с ним всё в порядке, но, по крайней мере, выглядит тивиец более живым, чем накануне.  
Когда они возвращаются в лагерь, ассасины ещё спят. Дозорные сдержанно приветствуют его. Дауд рад наконец вернуться домой. Эта чёртова крыша, чёртов академик и чёртова сухомятка окончательно его доконали. Мужчина провожает мальчишку до спальни и, когда тот уходит в душ, будит Томаса. Юрист сначала страшно пугается, а затем садится на кровати и отвешивает неуклюжий сонный поклон.  
— Присмотри за Павлом пару дней, — говорит серконосец, и новичок молча кивает в ответ.  
Дауд направляется в свой кабинет, уже зная, что найдёт там прикончившего большую часть запасов его алкоголя Леона. «Если ещё и сигары все выкурил — голову оторву», — мысленно обещает он. Удивительно, но сигарам удалось остаться в целости, чего нельзя сказать о виски и вине. Мужчина раздевается и ныряет под одеяло.  
«Надо будет написать отчёт и проверить, чем они тут занимались почти две недели, и вернуть Коннора, и... Нахрен! Завтра, всё завтра».  
Засыпает он с мыслью, что, несмотря на свои неопытность и невинность, тивиец повёл себя весьма достойно. «Надеюсь, он не наложит на себя руки. Жалко будет потерять такую светлую голову».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muse - Big Freeze
> 
> Да, кстати, насчет дней недели. В европейских языках они названы по именам германских богов. В славянских языках с этим дело обстоит по-другому (мы все знаем, как). В игре не было сказано, как они называют дни недели, так что я взяла "славянскую систему". А воскресенье - sunday: солнце, день; ну вы поняли.


	3. Часть III, Dead Star

В безмолвной ночи человек плачет  
Потому что у него есть память.  
Т. Линдеманн

Темнота. Тишина. Пустота. Павел оглядывается вокруг, но всё, что он видит — лишь чёрная непроглядная бездна. Ему здесь категорически не нравится. Парень понятия не имеет, как попал сюда и как ему выбраться. Внезапно он слышит сдавленный хрип. Павел оборачивается и цепенеет от ужаса: навстречу ему идёт мужчина в белой полурасстегнутой рубашке, весь залитый кровью. Кровь течёт у него изо рта, влажно блестя в густой бороде; кровью заляпаны его руки, которые он отчаянно тянет к тивийцу; кровь струится по его телу, толчками вырываясь из широкого пореза на горле. Павлу хочется бежать, куда глаза глядят, но он не может сдвинуться с места, пока чудовищный мертвец подходит к нему. Парень видит окровавленные крючковатые пальцы прямо перед своим лицом.  
— Эй!  
Павел чувствует, что его трясут за плечо.  
— Просыпайся!  
Он открывает глаза.  
Тут же навалился целый ворох ощущений: затёкшая из-за неудобной позы спина, голова, гудящая из-за недостатка сна, острый шуруп, неприятно колющий щеку. Павел выпрямился, стряхнул прилипшие к коже детали и повернулся к Томасу.  
— Ты в порядке? — тот выглядел очень обеспокоенным.  
— Да, конечно, — тивиец попытался ободряюще улыбнуться, изо всех сил надеясь, что получилось у него неплохо. Юрист положил перед ним свёрток с сандвичами и сел на стоящий рядом стул.  
— Выглядишь как говно.  
— Всё хорошо.  
На свёрток парень старался не смотреть, при мысли о еде начинало мутить. От Томаса это явно не укрылось. Он нахмурился и скрестил руки на груди:  
— Давай, ешь. Голодаешь ты, а Дауд орёт на меня.  
Павел вжал голову в плечи. Его нынешнее состояние касалось только его одного, и парню было крайне неудобно, что Томас получал от мастера нагоняй за то, в чем даже не был виноват. Пришлось есть. Каждый кусок давался с трудом, перед глазами всё ещё стояло жуткое видение. Тивиец тряхнул головой.  
Прошло уже две недели, а кошмары всё никак не давали забыть о совершенном им убийстве. Отвлечься помогала работа: чем дольше парень засиживался, тем меньше времени оставалось на сон. Павел понимал, что долго так продолжаться, конечно, не могло, в конце концов перенапряжение убило бы его, но и сделать с этим ничего не мог.  
— Ты отсюда выходишь вообще?  
— Ну да, в душ.  
Здесь парень не лукавил — холодный душ помогал отогнать прочь остатки кошмаров.  
— Ты хоть побрейся.  
Тивиец пошкрябал рукой заросший подбородок. Побриться действительно не мешало. Он оглядел стол с разложенными на нем целыми и одним разобранным арбалетами. Впереди было ещё много работы.  
— Что там с вашим обучением?  
Томас встрепенулся. В его глазах зажегся огонёк, от которого Павлу стало не по себе.  
— Дауд сказал, что ему надоело с нами возиться, и чтобы мы искали себе дела. А чтобы было побыстрее, разрешил собраться в группы. Билли сейчас ищет нам заказ.  
Тивийцу был искренне непонятен интерес Томаса к подобным делам. Он, как и сам Павел, раньше был студентом. «Сбежал сюда с третьего курса юридического факультета». Парень прекрасно его понимал, юриспруденция явно была порождением тёмных сил, но даже она не могла объяснить стремление к убийствам. Только-только зарождающаяся теория электричества справлялась с этой целью с куда большим успехом.  
— Тебе что-то ещё нужно? — спросил Павел, проглотив последний кусок.  
— Саблю заточишь?  
Сабли ассасинов были странными. Частью это были перекованные ножи или клинки, частью — бандитские тесаки, а частью — даже украденные у стражников и смотрителей мечи и палаши. Сабля Дауда вообще была явно трофейной, снятой с тела какого-то аристократа.  
— Да, конечно.  
Отпустив друга, Павел снова вернулся к арбалетам. Разобрать, смазать, собрать обратно. Некоторые конструкции были весьма интересными, каких тивиец никогда раньше не видел. Некоторые были знакомыми, но слишком накрученными. Парень спокойно мог бы убрать всё, что ему не нравилось, но это было чревато горой претензий, а обсуждать работу Павел сейчас был не в состоянии.  
Через пару дней, возвратившись к себе после очередного ледяного душа, тивиец застал там Билли. Девушка ковырялась в шкатулке с отвертками, периодически вытаскивая приглянувшиеся экземпляры.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Билли скривилась и переключила своё внимание на полуразобранный спусковой механизм.  
— Дауд отправил меня отдыхать.  
— Почему?  
Тивиец кинул плащ на спинку стула и плюхнулся сам. Раньше девушка к нему не заходила, а сейчас она вообще должна была быть на тренировке.  
— Неважно! — рявкнула та.  
— Хоро... — кивнул парень, но внезапно осекся: — так, стоп! Он отправил тебя отдыхать, а ты пришла ко мне?  
— Ой, да ладно. Будет ругаться — скажешь, что пытался меня выгнать, а я сопротивлялась. Если, конечно, сможешь вымолвить хоть слово в его присутствии, — весело хихикнула она.  
Павел недовольно посмотрел на неё. Билли была ещё ребёнком. Слишком рано повзрослевшим, но всё-таки ребёнком. Её явно раздражали позиция Леона «не бабское это дело — людей резать» и снисходительное отношение остальных. Девушка была на голову ниже всех ассасинов, в полтора раза худее и явно уступала им в силе, зато обыгрывала в ловкости, а общаться предпочитала колкостями. Билли нравилась Павлу, пока не общалась с ним.  
— Смогу, не беспокойся.  
Девушка ещё некоторое время сидела с ним, молча наблюдая за работой. Тивийцу страшно не нравилось, когда у него висели над душой, но выгонять её он не стал. Билли была его первой компанией за достаточно долгое время, и парень был за это ей отчасти благодарен.  
— Кстати, а что вы делали с Даудом почти две недели, пока вас не было?  
Павел недовольно посмотрел на неё. Ему не хотелось ни вспоминать свой заказ, ни обсуждать его с кем-нибудь другим.  
— Обсуждали преимущества и недостатки собирающих и рассеивающих линз.  
Девушка недоверчиво прищурилась. По её лицу было понятно, что она не поняла ни единого слова.  
— Знаешь, я абсолютно уверена, что это за-ву-а-ли-ро-ван-но-е, — по слогам выдавила Билли, — название преследуемых Смотрителями отношений.  
Павел не сразу понял, о чем она, а когда понял, то страшно смутился и поспешил перевести тему.  
— Ты откуда слова такие знаешь?  
— Пообщайся с Томасом, ещё и не такое будешь знать. Ладно, — махнула она рукой, — мне надоело тут с тобой сидеть. — И, уже стоя в дверях, добавила: — Не говори Дауду, что я к тебе заходила.

Дни текли мирно и размеренно. Исключая, конечно, те моменты, когда Павел просыпался от кошмаров. Мертвый Лефт не отпускал его, с каждым сном подбираясь всё ближе и ближе. Тивиец страшился того дня, когда его не успеют разбудить, и ледяные руки всё-таки настигнут его.

— Инженер, ты хоть спишь вообще?  
— Да. Да, конечно.  
Парень оторвал взгляд от арбалета и посмотрел на сидящего рядом Леона.  
— Выглядишь как пиздец.  
Павел усмехнулся такому точному сравнению. Он точно не знал, что творилось с его внешностью, но вот эмоциональное состояние ассасин передал невероятно верно.  
— Не волнуйтесь, со мной всё хорошо.  
Было видно, что серконосец ему не поверил, но хотя бы не стал допытываться. Леону было явно скучно. Дауд с частью новичков ушёл на дело, а оставшихся Томаса и Билли тренировать было уже нечему. Поэтому ассасин слонялся по лагерю, пока не наткнулся на мастерскую Павла. Он был любопытнее Билли, но и выгонять его было себе дороже.  
— Время обеда.  
— Идите, я не хочу.  
Мужчина нахмурился.  
— Когда ты ел в последний раз?  
— Вчера.  
Это было почти правдой — прошлой ночью всё-таки изголодавшийся тивиец стащил с кухни яблоко. Голода хватило ровно на половину.  
— Ну, ладно, — протянул Леон.  
— Водички принесёте? — крикнул Павел ему вдогонку.  
— Да, да! — судя по тону ассасина, работа курьера нисколько его не прельщала.

Павел смотрит на подходящего Лефта с обречением. Глаза академика подернуты белым, парень видит их совсем близко, чувствует его зловонное дыхание и металлический запах крови. Тивийца начинает мутить. Крючковатые пальцы тянутся к нему и вот-вот сомкнутся на шее. Внезапно на плечо парня ложится непривычно тяжелая ладонь.  
— Просыпайся.  
Павел открывает глаза.  
Спина в этот раз болела сильнее обычного, зато голова почти не гудела. Парень выпрямился и, продрав глаза, повернулся к своему нечаянному спасителю. Им неожиданно оказался Дауд. Ассасина не было почти неделю, и сейчас к нему точно можно было применить определение «выглядит как пиздец».  
— Здравствуйте, сэр.  
Тивиец хотел было встать, но мастер удержал его на месте.  
— Рад, что тебя ещё не загоняли до смерти. — Он кинул на стол пустой подсумок. — Я истратил все болты, сможешь сделать ещё?  
— Да, да, конечно!  
В присутствии Дауда было удивительно спокойно. Окровавленный академик больше не маячил перед глазами, теперь всё внимание Павла занимал только один человек.  
— Когда мне их принести?  
— Как будут готовы, — махнул рукой ассасин. — Оставишь на столе в кабинете. — А затем внезапно посерьёзнел: — Ты хотя бы на столе или на полу себе стели, шею же так свернёшь.  
— Да, господин.  
— И не забудь поесть...  
Не успел Дауд договорить, как на него налетели и повисли на шее.  
— Мастер, вы вернулись!  
— Твою мать!  
— Они издевались надо мной!  
— Ты тяжелая тварь, Райан, слезь с меня!  
Ассасин вытащил парня в коридор и закрыл дверь. Не зная, как отреагировать на произошедшее, Павел хмыкнул. Он мало знал о Райане. Тот был едва старше Билли, но уже носил форму мастера. По какой-то причине Дауд относился к нему лучше, чем ко всем остальным.  
Тивиец тряхнул головой. У него не было времени думать об этом. Парень посмотрел на оставленный подсумок. Делать болты ему нравилось, это успокаивало. Но сейчас Павел сомневался, что у него получится хорошо, без должного-то оборудования. Однако, провозившись весь день и закончив только к следующему утру, он остался доволен результатом. Болты вышли ровные, крепкие и очень острые. Перебинтовав пальцы и собрав боеприпасы в подсумок, парень отправился к Дауду.  
Его кабинет находился на самом верхнем этаже самого целого в округе здания, в котором также располагались столовая, кабинет дока и спальни мастеров. Павел кивнул нескольким возвращавшимся со смены часовым, взлетел вверх по лестнице и постучался в дверь.  
— Что?  
— Доброе утро, сэр...  
— А, это ты, заходи.  
Парень открыл дверь и опешил. Дауд стоял на руках, выгнувшись под неестественным углом и вытянув одну ногу к полу, а другую — к потолку.  
— Я уж думал, ты никогда не закончишь, — выдохнул он. — Не стой столбом, заходи.  
Со страхом косясь на мастера, тивиец быстро пересёк кабинет, положил подсумок на стол и собрался уже так же быстро возвращаться к себе, как его остановили. Дауд поднял и вторую ногу к потолку, сложил обе в позе лотоса, зависшей в воздухе, и, оторвав одну руку от земли, указал на пол перед собой:  
— Садись, побеседуем.  
Парень похолодел. Слишком запоздало ему вспомнилось, что Леон предостерегал их от того, чтобы ходить к начальнику по утрам. «Заставит вместе с собой зарядку делать. И если я ещё свернусь узлом, то вы сразу же откинетесь». Сворачиваться узлом Павлу крайне не хотелось.  
— Знаете, у меня работы там ещё очень много...  
— Сядь!  
Тивийцу будто хлыстом по ушам ударили.  
— Хорошо, — пискнул он и плюхнулся на указанное место.  
— Первый же вопрос, — сказал мастер ассасинов, переминаясь с руки на руку. — Когда ты ел в последний раз?  
— Вчера. — Павел изо всех сил надеялся, что ему поверят, потому что это действительно было правдой. Воодушевленный поручением, он даже не сопротивлялся, когда Томас снова попытался его накормить. Видимо, получилось достаточно убедительно.  
— Хорошо.  
Мужчина медленно опустился на пол и перевернулся на спину. Лицо его было удивительно умиротворенным. Серконосец запрокинул голову и насмешливо посмотрел на парня.  
— Не трясись так. Что там Леон вам про меня наговорил?  
— Что вы можете заставить заниматься вместе с собой.  
К его удивлению Дауд рассмеялся.  
— Не боись, тебя не заставлю, развалишься ещё. — Однако секунду спустя его тон стал серьезнее. — Что у тебя с руками?  
Павел посмотрел на свои кисти. Несмотря на то, что он обращался с инструментами достаточно ловко, его руки всегда были украшены россыпью порезов. От некоторых оставались даже целые шрамы. Заживали они долго, поэтому парень постоянно ходил с перебинтованными почти до самых локтей руками.  
— У меня... э-э... слишком ранимая кожа. Ничего страшного.  
Парень знал, что это выглядит так, будто он пытался наложить на себя руки, многие люди обычно так и думали.  
— Работай в перчатках.  
— Неудобно. Я привык уже, на самом деле. Главное — следить за количеством бинтов.  
Серконосец согласно кивнул и, сев, повернулся к нему лицом. Он был весь взмыленный, с растрёпанными волосами, прилипающей к телу рубашкой и выражением глубокого удовлетворения на лице. Павел никогда не понимал, как от физических тренировок можно получать удовольствие.  
— А что насчёт сна?  
Тивиец замялся. Жаловаться ему не хотелось, в конце концов, его проблемы не касались ассасина.  
— Всё в порядке.  
— Если ты сдохнешь от недосыпа, всё будет не в порядке.  
Павел вздохнул. Рука сама потянулась к горлу, как вдруг запястье сжали сильные пальцы. Парень замер, не в силах пошевелиться. Он вспомнил, как когда-то уже был в такой ситуации, кажется, целую вечность назад. Перед глазами яркими картинками замелькали воспоминания, вызывающие чувство почти животного ужаса. Кровь прилила к голове, громко застучав в висках. _«Пашенька...»_  
— Павел. Павел!  
Тивиец как завороженный смотрел на сжимающую запястье смуглую руку, не смея даже моргнуть. Крепкие пальцы, казалось, хотели раздробить тонкие кости. В ушах зазвучал свист рассекаемого воздуха, тело отозвалось болью множества шрамов и порезов. _«Посмотри на меня, мальчик мой!»_  
— Посмотри на меня!  
Парень почувствовал, как его берут за подбородок и поднимают голову вверх. Он попытался вырваться, но тщетно. Однако вместо ядовитой усмешки на жестком лице читалось беспокойство. Глаза горели не садистским удовольствием, а мягкой теплотой. Дауд несколько секунд вглядывался в его лицо, после чего встал, открыл окно и кивнул на диван:  
— Иди сюда.  
Павел со страхом смотрел, как мастер магией убирает с маленькой софы книги и ещё раз зовет его к себе. Тивиец поднялся, на негнущихся ногах дошел до дивана и плюхнулся на сидение. Мужчина протянул ему фляжку, и парень опустошил её в два глотка. Он понимал, что от него потребуют объяснений, но знал, что если откроет рот, то с трудом сдерживаемая истерика накроет его подобно весеннему шторму.  
— Ты в порядке?  
Павел покачал головой, ему не хотелось, чтобы мастер видел его таким: слабым, разбитым, со слезами, уже колющими глаза. Он хотел было встать, поблагодарить ассасина и уйти куда-нибудь подальше отсюда, чтобы вдоволь дать волю эмоциям, но едва успел отвернуться, как рыдания захватили его. Парень прижал колени к груди, уткнулся в них лбом и рухнул головой на твердый подлокотник. Ему было плохо, больно и страшно. Страшно от вновь пережитых воспоминаний и от осознания, что он сейчас потеряет уважение человека, давшего ему цель в жизни.

***

Дауд хмуро смотрит на мальчишку. Павел лежит, свернувшись в клубок и обхватив голову руками. Пальцы цепляются за волосы с такой силой, будто хотят вырвать их вместе с кожей. Любого другого ассасин давно бы выгнал, не сильно заботясь о последствиях, но с Павлом всё было сложнее.

_— Что у тебя с локтями?  
Дауд поворачивает голову. Рядом с Доком стоит мальчишка, облокотившись о стойку в ожидании Фергюса. Локти его будто выгибаются в обратную сторону.  
— А, что? — Они с тивийцем вернулись с задания уже больше недели назад, но выглядит он ещё хуже, чем раньше. — Это у меня с детства.  
— А что насчет пальцев?  
Вместо ответа парень сгибает пальцы так, что они почти касаются тыльной стороны ладони.  
— Со мной всё в порядке, Док?  
— Да, конечно, — улыбается тот, но серконосец видит в его глазах беспокойство.  
Вечером он приходит к Дауду в кабинет. Такое случается редко, и Доктор редко приносит хороши вести.  
— Я хотел бы поговорить с вами о Павле, — начинает он, усаживаясь напротив.  
— Он умирает?  
— Нет, не совсем. — Даниэль некоторое время собирается с мыслями. — Нам в Академии — да и потом я сам сталкивался с подобным — рассказывали о необычных случаях заболеваний, затрагивающих самые разные органы: кровеносная система, дыхательная, опорно-двигательный аппарат...  
— Ближе к делу, Док.  
— Да, конечно. Необычность случаев заключалась в том, что у пациентов наблюдался... эм... Лично я предпочитаю термин «гипермобильный синдром».  
— Слишком сильно гнущиеся суставы, — кивает Дауд.  
— Верно. Однако объединяло пациентов не только это. У многих наблюдались проблемы в психической сфере: снижение субъективной оценки собственных возможностей, эмоциональной устойчивости, склонность к саморазрушению, депрессиям. Склонность к суициду. — Заметив, как вытянулось лицо мастера, Доктор быстро добавляет: — Не у всех, конечно, до такого доходило. Чаще всего это выражалось в снижении работоспособности и эмоциональной нестабильности.  
— Я понял тебя. И ты боишься, что и Павел подвержен всему этому.  
— Да. Надеюсь, что я ошибаюсь. Но всё-таки будьте с ним помягче, парень-то толковый._

В конце концов он решает оставить мальчишку в покое. Тому явно нужно выплеснуть эмоции, накопившиеся за долгое время.  
— Эмоциональная нестабильность, — тихо фыркает ассасин. — О моей бы стабильности кто подумал.  
Раздается стук в дверь. Так стучать может только один человек, и с этим человеком сейчас Дауду видеться совершенно не хочется. Павел затихает, зажав рот рукой. Серконосец видит целую бурю эмоций на его лице.  
— Проваливай! — кричит он.  
— Но я...  
— Я сказал, вон отсюда!  
Мужчина знает, что трижды Леону повторять не надо. Он поворачивается к тивийцу и, осторожно взяв за локоть, мягко отодвигает руку в сторону. Парень судорожно вздыхает, но, по-видимому, истерику продолжать не собирается. В его глазах явно читаются страх, обреченность, недоверие.  
— Жди здесь, я принесу воды.  
Когда он возвращается через пару минут, мальчишка сидит, глядя в пол и зарывшись пальцами в волосы. Тивиец берет бутылку трясущимися руками и в три глотка осушает половину. Он сейчас выглядит даже хуже, чем после убийства Лефта.  
— Простите, сэр, — выдавливает он.  
Голос его хриплый, и Дауд видит, с каким трудом ему дались эти слова. Павел держит бутылку крепче, чем утопающий спасительную веревку. Мальчишка не смотрит на него, но ассасин всё равно видит эмоции, будто маслом написанные на его лице. Ужас, злость, стыд.  
— Простите, — начав говорить, парень опускает голову ещё ниже, так, что мужчина с трудом слышит его: — можно я немного у вас посижу?  
Дауд уверен, что если он сейчас не сломает бутылку, то точно раздробит себе все кости в кистях.  
— Да, конечно.  
Павел, явно не ожидавший такого ответа, дергается, но хватку ослабляет. Серконосец убирает подстилку, проверяет принесённые болты (действительно хорошие, лучше, чем у многих ремесленников), берет плащ и уходит. Вернувшись через полчаса, он застаёт мальчишку спящим в явно не самой лучшей позе — сидя, завалившись на подлокотник и наполовину сползши на пол. Выглядит при этом парень так, словно это первый его спокойный сон за долгое время. Что, вероятно, является чистейшей правдой. Немного подумав, он решает оставить его здесь. Укладывает по-человечески и укрывает плащом. Присутствие постороннего в кабинете вызывает странное неприятное ощущение, но Дауд понимает, что парню лучше будет выспаться в тишине и спокойствии. Его уязвлённое чувство потревоженной собственности может и потерпеть.  
За завтраком Леон долго смотрит на него своим допытывающим немигающим взглядом. Под таким даже сам господин Верховный Смотритель сознался бы в ереси.  
— Чего тебе надо? — наконец не выдерживает он.  
— Чем ты там занимался?  
— Размышлял об относительности бытия, тебе какое дело?  
Дауд знает, что ассасин ненавидит, когда он разбрасывается философскими понятиями. Леон никогда не был силен в подобном, а потому это является прекрасным способом заткнуть его на некоторое время. Однако сейчас, похоже, желание общаться перевешивает его нелюбовь к высокопарной речи.  
— Где Инженер?  
Дауд скрещивает руки на груди.  
— Я-то откуда знаю, где Инженер? Ты его мамочка, ты и должен знать.  
Леон недовольно фыркает. Серконосец в который раз спрашивает себя, почему этот человек находится рядом с ним. Они, конечно, знакомы почти всю жизнь и не раз выручали друг друга в трудных ситуациях, но желание увидеть ассасина мертвым порой становилось просто невыносимым.  
— Или ты хочешь сказать, что потерял в лагере одного человека, которому даже _Перенос_ не даётся?  
Мужчина тихо ворчит и возвращается к завтраку. Дауд осматривает зал, мысленно отмечая отсутствующих. Их список совпадает со списком ушедших на задания. Ассасин кивает самому себе. Либо никто не сбежал, либо уже успели вернуться. Дауд прекрасно понимает своих людей. Они ещё молоды, никому не хочется сидеть взаперти, серконосец и сам выбирается в город, как образуется свободное время. Но дисциплина должна оставаться дисциплиной, самоволки он не терпит.  
Взгляд мужчины останавливается на Томасе. Юрист — один из немногих его учеников, кто раньше не состоял в какой-нибудь банде. В итоге, не считая самого Томаса, в живых осталось только двое — Док, которому смерть и так была близка по роду деятельности, и Павел, который остался далеким от всего этого. Дауд надеется, что с Юристом всё будет нормально — парень ему нравится.  
— Мастер, у вас есть минутка?  
Мужчина недовольно ворчит и закрывает лицо руками:  
— Чего тебе?  
— Я тут нашёл кое-что. — Дауда бесит эта Райановская привычка стоять у него над головой. Ассасин открывает глаза и натыкается на веселый мальчишеский взгляд, который через секунду сменяется на лист с заказом. Мужчина бегло пробегает по нему глазами.  
— Не слишком много для тебя одного?  
— Это не только для меня, — широко улыбается парень. Они выжидающе смотрят друг на друга некоторое время, пока до мужчины не доходит.  
— О нет.  
— О да!  
— Нееет...  
— Да!  
— Нет, Райан! Я никуда с тобой не пойду!  
— Ой, да ладно вам!  
— Ты помнишь, что происходит каждый раз, когда мы вместе идём на дело?  
— Вы параноик.  
— Происходит какая-нибудь херня, Райан.  
— Вы преувеличиваете!  
— Пшел вон отсюда!  
Парня словно ветром сдувает. Дауд слышит тихий смех Леона.  
— «Какая-нибудь херня»?  
— Ну, например, мы встретили тебя.  
Мужчина самодовольно ухмыляется, но ничего не говорит.  
После завтрака Дауд возвращается к себе в кабинет, загруженный отчетами. Ассасины, пинавшие хер почти две недели во время его предыдущего задания, теперь старались наверстать упущенное. Он бросает стопку бумаги на стол, закуривает и смотрит на Павла. Парень спит, странно вывернувшись. На лице его сохраняется умиротворенное выражение, несмотря на всё ещё оставшиеся следы недавней истерики. Дауд, мысленно кляня себя, признает, что ему всё-таки интересно, в чем дело. Он заканчивает буравить взглядом белобрысый затылок, тушит бычок в пепельнице и возвращается к отчетам.  
Ближе к обеду раздаётся нетактичный стук в дверь. Мужчина обречённо вздыхает. Требующий внимания Леон — поистине неостановимая сила, и чем бороться с ним, проще просто взять и поговорить. «Или пристрелить на худой конец». Эта идея кажется ассасину весьма заманчивой. И в то же время — недостаточно. Он тихо шипит на заворочавшегося Павла, убаюкивая его, и выглядывает в коридор. Леон светится как утреннее солнце. Дауд представляет его голову у себя над рабочим столом.  
— Можно?  
— Нельзя.  
Ассасин недоверчиво щурится. Серконосец жалеет, что вообще ответил ему.  
— Что у тебя там?  
— Господин Верховный Смотритель с лекцией о вреде курения. Тебе какое дело? Чего хотел?  
Леон обиженно надувает губы.  
— Мне скучно, — тянет мужчина. — С новичками больше возиться не надо, а в часовых я не состою.  
— Ничем не могу помочь, проваливай. Можешь, кстати, пойти Инженера поискать.  
Ассасин фыркает и, не прощаясь, растворяется в воздухе. Дауд возвращается к себе, закуривает и зло смотрит на отчеты. Ему многое не нравится в его работе, и бумаги занимают среди этого отдельное место. Заказы, письма, счета, отчеты. Порой ассасин даже на книги смотреть не может. Мужчина выдыхает и переводит взгляд на бюст главы Королевской тайной службы. Вот уж у кого работы точно непочатый край.  
После обеда отчеты заканчиваются, и Дауду тоже становится скучно. Он снова вперивается взглядом в белесую Павлову макушку, прокручивая в голове события сегодняшнего утра. Прошлое мальчишки явно не такое уж безобидное, как он рассказывал. Мужчина признает право его подчиненных на секреты, пока это не начинает угрожать их безопасности. Он чувствует ответственность за этих людей, в конце концов, они работают на него.  
— Что же с тобой случилось? — задумчиво тянет он.  
К ночи парень всё ещё не просыпается, и Дауд даже проверяет его пульс, чтобы удостовериться, что с ним всё в порядке. Но тивиец жив, поэтому мужчина решает приколоть к двери записку: «Найдёшь меня после завтрака», — и уходит к себе. Утром он замечает, что Леон выглядит крайне разбито. Серконосец делает вывод, что Павла тот так и не нашёл и не на шутку испугался из-за этого. «Это не твои проблемы», — говорит ассасин сам себе, просматривая газету.  
Тивиец обнаруживается в кабинете, продирающий глаза и потягивающийся с жутким хрустом суставов. Выглядит он удивительно хорошо, чему Дауд, на самом деле, даже рад. Парень поднимает голову и натыкается взглядом на мастера. Вид у него тут же становится не испуганным, но крайне сконфуженным. Он подрывается и, вытянувшись по струнке, хрипло начинает:  
— Здравствуйте, сэр! Простите, что... что я...  
— Как спалось? — перебивает его мужчина, стараясь звучать как можно более дружелюбно.  
— Хорошо. Я прошу прощения, что устроил сцену. Не думал, что до такого дойдёт.  
— Всё в порядке. — Дауд протягивает ему бутылку с водой и указывает рукой на кресло у стола: — Помнится, мы не договорили вчера. Садись.  
Мальчишка плюхается на указанное место, всё ещё продолжая сжимать бутылку в руках, но уже не с той силой, что накануне. Он выглядит весьма помятым, но зато явно выспавшимся. Видно, что его не мучили ни кошмары, ни незваные гости. Серконосец открывает было рот, как внезапно дверь открывается и на пороге оказывается Леон.  
— Я сдаюсь! Я понятия не... — мужчина осекается. — Какого хрена? Белобрысая скотина, я искал тебя вчера весь день, где ты был?  
— Эм... У себя в мастерской?  
Дауд понимает, насколько это отчаянный блеф. Ассасин, яростно сверкая глазами, подходит к ним. Лицо Павла в ответ остаётся бесстрастным, совсем не таким, как ещё минуту назад, когда он пытался оправдать своё поведение.  
— Я был в твоей мастерской, тебя там не было.  
— Вероятно, в это время я выходил. — Таким тоном обычно общались не со злобным наставником, готовым разорвать тебя на куски, а с маленьким ребёнком, влезшим, куда не надо. Серконосец тихо довольно хмыкает.  
— Куда?  
В ответ парень корчит удивительно саркастичную гримасу.  
— Угадайте.  
Дауд закуривает, пряча улыбку. С Леоном давно никто не общался в таком тоне. Мужчине кажется удивительным, что это делает именно Павел. Особенно после недавних событий.  
— А здесь ты что делаешь?  
— Мастер попросил сделать ему арбалетных болтов. — Парень кивает на всё ещё лежащий на столе подсумок. Поняв своё поражение, ассасин вздыхает:  
— Не делай так больше, — и, не прощаясь, выходит. Дауд не сдерживает тихого смеха. Павел поворачивается к нему и выглядит как и пару минут назад — неловко и сконфуженно.  
— Восхитительно. Но вернёмся к моменту, на котором нас перервали.  
— Вы же говорили, что вас не касаются мои проблемы.  
Серконосец выпускает струйку дыма в его сторону и, немного подумав, отвечает:  
— Меня не касаются... эм... организационные проблемы твоей работы. С этим — к Леону. А вот с... моральными проблемами я тебя к нему не пущу. Он тебя до суицида доведёт. — Мужчина пододвигает к себе пепельницу. — От тебя есть польза. А проблемы с головой у каждого свои. Понятия не имею, что там у тебя произошло в прошлом, что теперь ты так на прикосновения реагируешь, не хочешь — не рассказывай. Но в таком случае постарайся, чтобы это никак не помешало твоей работе.  
Тивиец кивает.  
— Раньше это было необходимо. Ну, телесный контакт. — Он смотрит на свои руки. Серконосец так и не видел, чтобы он снимал повязки. Либо шрам от метки до сих пор не зажил, либо появились новые. — Будто, знаете, каждое действие должно нести смысл; рационализация жизни и всё такое. А сейчас вы просто сказать мне могли.  
Мужчина вынужден признать его правоту. Это был странный, абсолютно бессознательный порыв, и ассасин уже успел пожалеть о нем.  
— Впрочем, это моя вина. Прошу прощения, сэр, этого больше не повторится.  
Мальчишка смотрит на него кротко, но серьезно, сжав руки в замок. Под глазами у него залегли глубокие тени, лицо осунулось после длительной голодовки, бессонницы и нервного перенапряжения, но сейчас парень выглядит намного лучше, чем раньше.  
— Хорошо. Иди, поешь и возвращайся к работе.  
— Да, господин.  
Павел отвешивает поклон и выходит. Дауд тушит бычок в пепельнице, задумчиво смотрит на закрытую дверь и думает, что эмоционально нестабильные тивийцы ещё хуже обычных.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muse - Dead Star


	4. Часть IV, Feeling Good

Павел отложил отвёртку в сторону и печально вздохнул. На столе перед ним лежало ружьё в ещё более разобранном состоянии, чем раньше. Как бы парень ни бился, починить оружие у него не получалось. Детали, использованные для починки пистолета Дауда, были критически важными, а чертежей, чтобы сделать новые, у него не имелось. В итоге у парня был выбор — либо выбраться в город и найти ремесленника, либо оставить эту идею.  
— Прости, девочка моя, — он любовно погладил щербинки на прикладе, — но придётся тебе полежать пока так.  
Вздохнув ещё раз, тивиец убрал ружьё в шкаф. Работы на сегодня осталось крайне мало, поэтому он решил в кой-то веки пойти поесть. Был самый разгар весны, и солнце светило во всю. Тихо ругаясь, парень натянул капюшон как можно ниже и, прижимаясь к домам в поисках тени, направился в сторону столовой. По пути его попытались остановить несколько ассасинов, посланных куда подальше дежурной фразой «После обеда».  
Это всё больше и больше напоминало его работу во время учебы. Только тогда условия были другими. «Да и заказчики тоже», — подумал Павел, глядя на столпившихся около доски с заказами товарищей. Называть наемников товарищами было странно, но парень понимал, что ему уже не свернуть с этого пути. Он был убийцей, таким же, как они. Павел вздохнул и, отгоняя прочь плохие мысли, шагнул в шумную столовую.  
Первыми в глаза ему бросились толпящиеся вокруг Даудового места ассасины. Серконосец наконец-то вернулся с задания. Павел невольно улыбнулся. После его срыва прошло уже больше двух недель, и парень окончательно пришёл в себя. Но всё-таки при мысли, что мастер находится рядом, он чувствовал себя увереннее.  
— Мастер! Вы вернулись!  
Быстрая тень пронеслась мимо него и повисла на мужчине.  
— Чтоб тебя, Райан, меня не было всего лишь три дня!  
— А я всё равно по вам соскучился.  
— Если я узнаю, что они над тобой не издеваются, а ты просто воспринимаешь меня, как бесплатные качели, я клянусь, я оторву тебе башку. — И, после недолгого молчания, рявкнул на весь зал: — А если к Райану всё-таки кто-то лезет, головы полетят уже ваши!  
Ассасины подозрительно притихли. Тивиец хмыкнул — сейчас нельзя было даже сказать, шутит мастер или нет. Кто-то попытался ухватить его за плечо.  
— Дайте мне поесть, а?  
С тихим «Черт!» — его отпустили, но тут же ухватили с другой стороны.  
— Да имейте вы совесть!  
— Ты вчера спал весь день! И у кого из нас нет совести?  
— У меня был выходной. Со всеми вопросами — к Дауду. — Он очень серьёзно посмотрел на ассасина, все ещё не оставляя попыток вспомнить его имя, вырвался и продолжил свой путь к раздаче.  
В этом плане Ассасины были сущим кошмаром. Они донимали Павла везде: за работой, во сне, во время еды; у парня даже появилась мысль брать с собой оружие в душ, как это делала Билли. К нему лезли, пожалуй, даже больше, чем к Дауду. Хотя бы по той простой причине, что мастер мог и вломить. Тивиец же предпочитал разрешать всё устно.  
У стойки с раздачей было непривычно шумно. Билли громко спорила с Фергюсом о размере своей порции, Томас стоял, сложив руки на груди и прикрыв глаза. Он был вымотан явно сильнее девушки. Заметив подходящего Павла, он поднял раскрытую ладонь в знак приветствия и снова устало просмотрел на напарницу.  
— Билли, угомонись! У меня страшно болят ноги, и я хочу есть.  
— Цыц!  
— Ноги?  
Томас мученически вздохнул.  
— Идти через полгорода по крышам — такое себе удовольствие.  
Павел раньше не задумывался об этом. Он оглянулся на Дауда, успевшего к тому времени отогнать от себя подчиненных и уткнуться в утреннюю газету. Мастеру ведь пришлось ещё и его на себе тащить. Тивиец смутился.  
— Я сейчас эту кастрюлю на тебя вылью!  
Билли, видимо приняв своё поражение, забрала тарелку и гордо удалилась. Парни, взяв свои порции, последовали за ней. Павел при этом продолжал внимательно смотреть на Томаса. Тот выглядел совершенно не как человек, менее суток назад впервые совершивший убийство. Юрист будто сдал невозможно трудный экзамен и теперь предвкушал длительный отдых.  
— Как ваше дело прошло?  
— Да, нормально. — Томас потянулся за солонкой. — Чья сейчас очередь её набирать?  
Ассасины некоторое время злобно переглядывались между собой. Павел находил это забавным. За каждым стоялом существовала очередь наполнения солонки, и первым пунктом в повторяющемся каждые несколько дней ритуале её наполнения было найти своё место в этой очереди. После нескольких минут жаркой перепалки, за которые тивиец успел почти полностью прикончить свой обед, солонку решено было отдать Билли, которая восприняла эту новость с заметной холодностью, а Томас повернулся обратно к Павлу.  
— Так, о чем мы?.. Ах да, дело. Всё прошло лучше, чем я думал. Посидели на крыше, потом убили, кого надо было, и домой отправились. — Он пожал плечами. — Не смотри на меня так.  
Юрист говорил об этом так спокойно, словно зарезал не нескольких человек, а курицу. Тивиец поежился и поспешил вернуться к обеду.  
Когда он относил тарелку в мойку, за ним успела выстроиться очередь. Парень вздохнул. Ассасины были до неприличия исполнительными. Им сказали подойти после обеда — они подошли именно тогда, когда обед для него закончился. Проходя мимо Дауда, Павел поймал на себе его взгляд. «Удачи», — насмешливо сказал мастер одними губами.  
Вечером следующего дня к нему зашла Билли. Девушка скептически осмотрела разложенный на столах десяток арбалетов и плюхнулась на стул. Павел повернулся так, чтобы следить за её руками: заново наводить порядок в инструментах ему не хотелось. Билли поковырялась в баночке с заклепками.  
— Чего тебе надо?  
— Когда у тебя выходной?  
Парень поднял не неё недоуменный взгляд. Убийца выглядела подозрительно невинно.  
— Я первый спросил.  
— А я спросила второй.  
Тивиец вздохнул. Споры с Билли обычно ни к чему хорошему не приводили.  
— Завтра.  
— О, прекрасно! — Она захлопала в ладоши. — Мы с ребятами собираемся выпить, отметить завершение обучения. Ты с нами.  
— Нет.  
— Почему?  
Павел открыл было рот, чтобы рассказать ей о причинах своей нелюбви к подобным сборищам, но передумал. Долго, нудно и не факт, что до неё дойдёт. Поэтому, глубоко вздохнув ещё раз, он повторил:  
— Нет.  
— Это не обсуждается.  
— Билли, я не пью.  
Девушка издала звук, будто поперхнулась воздухом. Тивиец вернулся обратно к арбалету.  
— Что значит «ты не пьёшь»?  
— Ну, вероятно, что я не употребляю алкоголь.  
— Гонишь, — раздался третий голос. Оба провернулись к двери и увидели Финна, заходящего в мастерскую с таким видом, словно все стены были покрыты насекомыми. — Ты же тивиец. У вас там только два занятия — рыбалка и алкоголь.  
— А у вас что? — раздраженно ответил Павел. — Это хреново желе смерти?  
— А ещё Праздник Маслобоев.  
Инженер раздраженно фыркнул и повернулся обратно к Билли.  
— Без меня.  
— Мне плевать...  
— Но... — попытался он вставить хоть слово.  
— ...что ты думаешь и хочешь. Ты с нами, это даже не обсуждается.  
Тивиец оглянулся на Финна. Тот раздраженно скрестил руки на груди и фыркнул:  
— Мне вообще плевать, но она нам всем уже мозг выела.  
Павел вздохнул. Билли была невыносима и невероятно упряма.  
— Посмотрим. Если найдётся время...  
— О, прекрасно! — Она вскочила на ноги и хлопнула в ладоши. — Завтра в восемь. Не опаздывай.  
Парень почувствовал себя невероятно уставшим. Такое случалось каждый раз, как он заканчивал разговаривать с Билли. Девушка будто высасывала из него все силы и сразу же убегала искать следующую жертву. По лицу Финна было заметно, что думает он о том же самом.  
— Где мой арбалет?  
— В процессе.  
— Он уже неделю в процессе! — вспылил морлиец.  
— Потому что кроме тебя у меня есть ещё двадцать человек, за оружием которых нужно следить! — Асасины крайне ревностно относились к своей амуниции, при этом думая, что у тивийца росла, как минимум, дюжина рук. — Жди. Либо договаривайся с остальными, чтобы с тобой я разобрался без очереди.  
Финн выругался и ушёл.

Павел не любил совместные посиделки, которые в большинстве своём сводились исключительно к употреблению алкоголя и разговорам «за жизнь». Это пошло ещё с Тамарака, где его соседом был студент медицинского факультета, часто таскавший его на подобные мероприятия. Медики пили просто _дьявольски_ много, даже по Павловым меркам. Но во время этих встреч можно было неплохо поесть, так что обычно парень не отказывался.  
Сейчас же, стоя перед комнатой уже бывших новичков, он в очередной раз спросил себя, что вообще здесь делает. Он не чувствовал к этим людям особой привязанности, за исключением той, что появляется, когда месяц живёшь с кем-то бок о бок. Нормально общался парень только с Томасом, как с единственным образованным из них всех человеком, и с Билли, потому что та постоянно крутилась рядом с Юристом.  
— Мы уж думали, ты не придешь.  
Тивиец оглядел сидящих кружком парней. В центре стояли несколько бутылок виски, Павел сомневался в уровне его качества.  
— А я так и думал, что закуской вы не озадачитесь.  
Он плюхнулся на свободное место рядом с Томом и принялся вытаскивать из карманов стащенные из кухни консервы. Финн посмотрел на него с явным неодобрением.  
— Виски не закусывают.  
Павел поставил на пол последнюю баночку копченого угря. Угорь нравился ему особенно сильно. Возможно, грела душу эмблема Самарского консервного завода.  
— Я тебе, кроме как: «Да пошёл ты на хер!» — на это больше ничего сказать не могу. Главные правила любой пьянки — закусывать, не смешивать и не пить на понижение.  
— Ну да, и не пить с тивийцами.  
Парень осуждающе посмотрел на товарища. Эта поговорка давно ходила на Островах, но по мнению самих тивийцев никакой практической основы под собой не имела. Сами они считали, что пить с южанами — как ходить на рыбалку без удочки. Бессмысленно, и кончится всё слишком быстро.  
— На хер пошёл, — повторил Павел. — С этим вопросом уже к Билли, она меня сюда затащила.  
Финн открыл было рот, но его прервала вовремя зашедшая Девчонка. Она выглядела удивительно бодрой для человека, полдня стоявшего на посту часовых.  
— Я уж думала, ты не придёшь.  
— У меня был выбор?  
— Разумеется, нет. — Девушка грохнула на пол несколько стаканов. — Итак, я очень рада, что всё мы здесь сегодня собрались...  
Как Павел и подозревал, виски был дрянным, а новички — не умеющими пить. Уже после третьего тоста (единогласного: «За тех, кто в море!») Финн впился в Инженера печальным ох-уж-эти-южане взглядом. По справедливому Павловому мнению морлийцы тоже были южанами, но он прекрасно понимал товарища. Остальные были _совсем_ южанами.  
Ещё через пару тостов Инженер понял, что посиделки с медиками были веселее. Те хоть про забавные больничные случаи рассказывали. Эти же, не найдя других интересных тем, начали обсуждать свои первые убийства. Павел слушал вполуха, вспоминая, чьи сабли и арбалеты уже готовы и что ещё надо сделать, и изредка вставляя комментарии. Это продолжалось до тех пор, пока Билли не вспомнила о нем.  
— Ну, а ты что можешь о первом деле рассказать?  
Тивиец о своем первом деле рассказывать не хотел. Лефт уже не являлся к нему во снах, но воспоминания обо всем произошедшем были ещё слишком сильны.  
— Мы ждали подходящего момента.  
— Две недели.  
— И обсуждали линзы, я же тебе уже рассказывал. — «И ходили в бордель».  
Этого новичкам было знать необязательно. Билли недовольно скрестила руки на груди.  
— Я искренне не понимаю, что тебя не устраивает. Дауд — невероятно начитанный человек, мне есть что с ним обсудить, хоть я и согласен не со всеми его мыслями.  
— Так ты с ним не только разговаривать научился, ты с ним ещё и споришь, — довольно улыбнулась девушка.  
— Спор — неотъемлемая часть любой научной дискуссии...  
— Мать твою, только не про науку опять! — перебили его.  
— _Труд и наука — выше этих двух сил нет ничего на земле._  
Томас громко хлопнул в ладоши.  
— Это всё, конечно, очень здорово, но мы не должны забывать о юриспруденции. — Новички дружно мученически застонали. — Юриспруденция — это тонкое искусство! Закон — последнее, что не дает человечеству скатиться в Бездну! Даже Дауд со мной согласен.  
— _Юриспруденция — это продажная девка политики!_ А Дауд и химию считает едва ли не величайшей из наук, так что на твоем месте я бы не стал настолько доверять его словам.  
Томас повернулся к тивийцу, глаза его горели яростным огнем. Было видно, что Юрист пьян, и что ему хотелось начать спорить. Павел широко улыбнулся. Юриспруденция была величайшим злом этого мира (за исключением, разве что, теории электричества), и спорить на этот счет с Томасом всегда было весело.  
— Так, я курить, — поднялся с места Финн. За ним последовало ещё несколько человек, и в комнате остались только Павел, Томас и Билли. В этот раз их дискуссия завершилась достаточно быстро — девушка внезапно уснула, тивиец отнес её на кровать, а к его возвращению гнев ассасина уже улетучился.  
Вслед за Билли начали отрубаться и другие новички, и вскоре на ногах остались лишь Павел с Финном. Морлиец не был тем человеком, с которым Инженер хотел бы провести остаток этого вечера, но за неимением никого другого пришлось согласиться и на Угря.  
— Знаешь, а ты ведь парень, в общем-то, неплохой. Ты, конечно, сука ебучая, и я желаю тебе мучительной смерти, но что-то хорошее в тебе есть.  
Тивиец пропустил его слова мимо ушей. В его голове крутились мысли, бывшие убийце явно не по мозгам. Или вообще кому-либо из них всех. Кроме Дауда, конечно. Павел даже подумал, что было бы неплохо обсудить это с мастером, но потом вспомнил о лестницах, ведущих в его кабинет. Лестницы. Лееестницы.  
— Лестницы явно придумал кто-то, кто ненавидит человечество.  
Морлиец прервался на полуслове. В его глазах отображалось непонимание.  
— Что? Лестницы?  
— Ну да. Знаешь, они ведут наверх. И вниз тоже ведут. Зачем вообще ходить вниз и вверх, если есть земля? Можно было бы просто придавать себе ускорение, находясь под определенным углом к земле, чтобы попадать наверх. Без всяких лестниц.  
— Ты предлагаешь стрелять людьми из рогатки?  
Инженер хмыкнул: эта идея раньше не приходила ему в голову. Стрелять людьми из рогатки... Это было бы даже забавно.  
— А я вообще могу без лестниц обходиться. — Финн сжал левую руку в кулак и продемонстрировал загоревшуюся на тыльной стороне ладони метку. Павел печально вздохнул. Он потратил почти пять лет на изучение хренового электричества вместо того, чтобы заниматься действительно важными вещами.  
— За полезные изобретения! — парень поднял стакан. Финн нехотя присоединился. Смотря на то, как морлиец, выпив, опрокидывается на спину, Инженер думал, что южане — не люди. Он в гордом одиночестве допил оставшееся в бутылке и решил пойти поесть.

***

Дауд сейчас находится в состоянии между «обсуждать дихотомию добра и зла» и «петь народные серконосские песни». Леону второе нравится в той же мере, в которой не нравится первое, так что он поспешил удрать, пока его не втянули в крайне интересный, но полный странных терминов диалог.  
Мужчина тоскливо смотрит на две бутылки виски, — пустую и початую, — и думает, что не отказался бы от продолжения, но пить в одиночестве ему не позволяют принципы и наставления одного старого пиратского капитана. Серконосец недовольно цокает. Леон обратно уже не вернётся, а искать собутыльника среди собственных учеников кажется ему неправильным. В конце концов, он решает пойти поесть.  
Достигнув до лестницы и ухватившись за перила, Дауд осознаёт, что пьян сильнее, чем ему казалось. Мужчина вглядывается в темноту лестничного пролета и думает, как бы добраться до первого этажа без приключений. Пока он сжимает руку, чтобы сотворить заклинание, разум пытается вопить, что использование _Переноса_ в его нынешнем состоянии обычно ничем хорошим не заканчивалось. Дауд говорит разуму: «Насрать».  
На первый этаж он попадает с удивительной лёгкостью, даже не напоровшись ни на что и ни на кого по пути. Мужчина чувствует себя чертовски довольным. В столовой темно и тихо. Дауд сосредотачивается, чтобы наколдовать _Темное зрение_ , но тут количество выпитого даёт о себе знать. Земля резко уходит из-под ног, чтобы через секунду вернуться в компании больно ударившей по ногам скамейки. Серконосец громко ругается, пробует ещё раз и едва успевает поймать летящую в лицо кружку, беспечно оставленную кем-то из ассасинов на столе.  
— Да блять!  
На третий раз мир становится ещё темнее, чем раньше. Мужчина глубоко вздыхает. Если он сейчас начнёт высказывать свои мысли по поводу сложившейся ситуации, сюда слетится весь лагерь. Вместо этого Дауд пробует ещё одно заклинание и долго потом смотрит на оранжевый круг на полу. Он точно не помнит, что делает эта способность, но решает не проверять.  
Когда окружающее пространство из черного становится синим, Дауд не может сдержать радостного крика. Тут и там зелёным светятся оброненные монетки, и мужчина решает собрать те, до которых может дотянуться. Обойдя почти весь зал и ещё пару раз впечатавшись в столы, серконосец наконец добирается до кухни.  
В зеленом зареве шкафов с продуктами ярким желтым пятном выделяется кто-то, как и Дауд, забредший сюда посреди ночи. Мужчина искренне надеется, что это не Фергюс. Спорить с поваром о необходимости ночных перекусов у него сейчас нет ни сил, ни желания. Серконосец отступает в тень, снимает с глаз заклинание, а в следующую секунду чувствует, как волосы на затылке встают дыбом.  
Дауд никогда не верил рассказам матери о призраках. Истории о неупокоенных душах, одержимых ненавистью ко всему живому, казались ему бредом. Однако сейчас, смотря на белую фигуру, медленно плывущую вдоль шкафов, он готов в них поверить. Мужчина оглядывается в поисках соли. Призрак тем временем останавливается, дергает одну дверцу и, тихо выругавшись, начинает рыться в карманах бледного макинтоша. Рука Дауда замирает над крышкой большой пузатой банки. Он несколько секунд вглядывается в белесый затылок, а затем недоуменно спрашивает:  
— Павел?  
Жуткое видение резко оборачивается и, действительно, оказывается тивийцем. Мужчина облегченно вздыхает.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Парень полностью поворачивается к нему и отвешивает неуклюжий поклон, сильно пошатываясь при этом.  
— Здравствуйте, сэр. Мы собирались с ребятами, а сейчас они все спят, так что я решил пойти поесть. Я всё равно слишком пьян, чтобы работать.  
Дауд хмыкает. В кухне куда светлее, чем в остальном помещении, видимо, архитектор решил, что для поглощения еды свет не нужен. Мужчина оглядывает Павла с головы до ног. Даже теперь тот остаётся больше похожим на духа, чем на живого человека. Дауд готов прямо сейчас дать ему чёрный мастерский плащ, просто чтобы белого цвета в его облике стало меньше.  
— Ясно всё с тобой. Кстати, ты ломился не в тот ящик, там тарелки. Есть отвертка?  
Взлом шкафчика занимает куда больше времени, чем планировалось. Заканчивая наконец ковыряться в замке отверткой и ножом, мужчина чувствует себя несоразмерно уставшим. Он злобно смотрит на упрямую дверцу, надеясь найти за ней хотя бы одну банку с персиками. Их находится даже несколько, и Дауд решает, что вечер удался.  
Ассасины некоторое время сидят молча, каждый уткнувшись в свою банку. Павел тихо настукивает вилкой мелодию какой-то песенки. Мужчина замечает, что бинты на его руках поднялись выше, доходя теперь до самых локтей, и пятен от масла на них изрядно прибавилось.  
— Может тебе сюда переехать? Ну, поближе к Доку.  
Парень иронично изгибает брови. По его лицу сложно судить о степени его трезвости.  
— Тогда я вообще на улицу выходить перестану. А свежий воздух благоприятно влияет на мою нервную систему. Да и, к тому же, я комфортнее чувствую себя вдали от общества.  
Дауд хочет ответить, что это просто пока не все ассасины осознали, что получили ещё одного человека для проверки его филантропии на прочность. Но не успевает, потому что Павел говорит об этом сам.  
— Как вы вообще живете с ними?  
Тивиец, всё же, определённо пьян. Это слышно в его тоне; видно в том, как у него дрожат руки; в помутневших глазах, ставших ещё более белесыми, чем обычно; в том, с каким вызовом эти глаза смотрят сейчас на ассасина. Мало кто из его подчиненных может позволить себе такой взгляд, чтобы, как минимум, не получить за это по лицу. Бить тивийца по какой-то причине не хочется.  
— Да вот, как-то живу.  
Они сидят в тишине ещё некоторое время. Дауду хочется поговорить с кем-нибудь. Но из всех людей, способных понять его сейчас, в его распоряжении есть только один, по-видимому, ещё более пьяный, чем сам Дауд. Павел что-то царапает на столе кончиком рукояти вилки. Наконец он тихо смеётся и, склонив голову на бок, говорит:  
— Забавно. — И, поймав на себе вопросительный взгляд, поясняет: — Да, мне сейчас в голову пришла одна... теория.  
Серконосец понимающе кивает и, немного подумав, решает, что ему интересно.  
— Расскажи мне. — Мужчина смотрит на небо за окном, пытаясь понять, который час, и думает, что лучше не рисковать. — Но не здесь, поднимемся ко мне.  
Стоя у подножия лестницы, ассасин снова задумывается. Использовать _Перенос_ в одиночку получилось у него весьма неплохо, но вот с тивийцем на буксире всё может выйти не так гладко. Пощёлкав языком, Дауд решает рискнуть. Он протягивает парню руку, удивительным образом помня, к чему это привело в прошлый раз. Губы Павла трогает благодарная улыбка. Он подходит совсем близко, позволяя обнять себя за талию, после чего вздрагивает и, довольно щурясь, произносит:  
— У вас руки холодные.  
Мужчина хмыкает. Ему самому это удовольствия никогда не приносило. А вот руки тивийца, не скрытые ныне под плотными перчатками, оказываются чертовски горячими. А ещё — неожиданно сильными для такого худого человека. С каждым прыжком парень сжимает его плечо всё сильнее и сильнее, будто намеревается сломать. «За что мне это всё», — слышит Дауд тихий шёпот и, не сдерживаясь, смеётся ему в макушку.  
Когда они, наконец, добираются до его кабинета, мужчина почти не чувствует руки. Ему кажется удивительным тот факт, что они ни в кого не врезались, не свалились в лестничный пролёт и не застряли где-нибудь в стене. Отпуская его, Павел выглядит удивительно спокойно, и Дауд решает, что такой подъем по лестнице был вполне рациональным.  
— Итак, что за теория?  
— Ну, начнём с того, что...  
Они беседуют ещё несколько часов. Вторая бутылка незаметно подходит к концу, на столе появляется куча исписанной бумаги, небо за окном начинает светлеть. Дауд слушает тивийца с непривычной заинтересованностью, жадно внимая каждому слову. Речь, достойная любой диссертации этих умников из Академии, льётся из его рта удивительно легко, будто они рассуждают не об эфемерной электрической материи, а о сортах яблок.  
— Зачем вам столько книг?  
— А? — Перо в руке Дауда зависает над недописанным химическим уравнением. — Да, почему бы и нет? Не всё же мне людей резать, саморазвитием тоже надо заниматься.  
С удивительной лёгкостью, будто совсем не пив, Павел поднимается на ноги и подходит к стеллажам.  
— Кое-что покупаю сам. Но чаще всего получаю в качестве оплаты от академиков. Меня вообще радует, как легко они расстаются со столь бесценными экземплярами. Некоторые из них баснословно дорогие даже по меркам баснословно дорогих вещей.  
Парень презрительно хмыкает. При каждом его движении в многочисленных карманах брюк начинают звенеть инструменты, заклепки и Чужой его знает, что ещё. Этот звук кажется мужчине чертовски завораживающим. Он внимательно следит за тем, с какой грацией парень переставляет ноги. Тивиец сейчас мало похож на себя обычного. Он выглядит увереннее, говорит увереннее, и даже в движениях больше не скользит былая скованность. Дауд думает, что ему нравятся эти метаморфозы.  
— А можно будет взять потом что-нибудь?  
Павел поворачивается к нему совсем по-кошачьи: одним телом и совершенно не сдвигаясь с места. Серконосец пожимает плечами.  
— Да, конечно. Хоть будет с кем это всё обсудить.  
Губы парня растягиваются в широкой улыбке, и мужчина спешит закурить, чтобы спрятаться от его пронзительного взгляда. Тивиец садится обратно, но куда ближе, чем раньше, и несильно сжимает Даудово запястье.  
— Прошу прощения, что отвлёк вас, — он кивает на лист с химическими уравнениями.  
Тепло его пальцев разливается по руке мужчины, и он едва сдерживается от того, чтобы не взять Павла и за вторую руку. Дауд трясёт головой.  
— Да, секунду, я вспомню. — Неожиданно серконосцу приходится прикладывать для этого дополнительные усилия, и внимательный взгляд исподлобья ничуть этому не способствует. Нехотя мужчина сбрасывает его руку и тянется к пепельнице. — В общем, смысл в том, что...

Просыпаясь, Дауд чувствует себя отвратительно. Голова полна крошащимся стеклом, а во всем теле чувствуется странная тяжесть. Через пару минут обнаруживается и источник этой тяжести: на нем, развалившись самым бесцеремонным образом, лежит Павел. Мужчина мученически стонет и тычет его под рёбра. Парень сильнее обнимает его за шею и бурчит:  
— Мне ко второй.  
Почему-то это кажется вполне существенной причиной. Серконосец кладёт ладонь обратно ему на поясницу и снова засыпает.  
Следующее пробуждение на порядок приятнее первого. Голова уже почти не гудит, но тяжесть чужого тела всё ещё чувствуется. Дауд несколько минут разглядывает белобрысую макушку, пытаясь вспомнить события прошлой ночи. Он давно не находился в столь компрометирующей ситуации.  
— Подъем. — Тивиец возмущённо мявчет. — Павел!  
Инженер трется носом о его грудь и поднимает голову. Мужчина видит, как в его глазах яркими картинами сменяются сонливость, непонимание и, наконец, страх. Парень резко шарахается от него на другую сторону дивана. Дауд чувствует, как мир перед глазами шатается. Мужчина садится, придерживая голову.  
— Не так резко.  
— Простите.  
Судя по голосу, мальчишка смущён. Ещё бы. Не каждый день просыпаешься в объятиях своего начальника. Ассасин осторожно касается его руки, заставляя сидеть на месте, и переводит взгляд на небольшую кастрюлю. Внутри обнаруживаются плавающие в рассоле маринованные огурцы. Серконосец пытается вспомнить, откуда она здесь взялась.   
— Мы спускались вниз?  
Парень кивает.  
— За моим плащом.  
После пары огурцов мужчина чувствует себя совсем бодрым. Он пытается вспомнить, что происходило ночью. Разбросанные по столу бумаги недвусмысленно намекают, что имел место разговор о науке. Да, сначала была теория электричества, потом химия, потом... что-то ещё. Дауд уверен, что уже не поймёт этого, даже если вспомнит.  
— Сэр, я прошу прощения за своё поведение.  
Ассасин замирает, в очередной раз занеся руку над кастрюлей. Ровно до этого момента он был точно уверен, что они не делали ничего такого.  
— За что? — медленно тянет он.  
Павел ведет плечами и слизывает с пальцев капли рассола. Сейчас он сильно не похож на себя вчерашнего: снова прежний замкнутый мальчишка, не знающий куда деть руки и глаза. Дауд продолжает внимательно смотреть на него, всё-таки дотягиваясь до очередного огурца.  
— Вам, вероятно, неудобно было спать сегодня... — мямлит он.  
— Мы же не... не делали ничего такого?  
Парень медленно качает головой. Слишком медленно для человека, который _ничего не скрывает_.  
— Ну, я очень надеюсь, что это так.  
Серконосцу хотелось бы, чтобы эта фраза звучала дружелюбнее. Павел тянется к собственному горлу, но, заметив сердитый взгляд, вместо этого сжимает плечо. Дауд решает не развивать эту тему. Они обсуждали науку — этого ему для сегодняшнего утра достаточно.  
— Я пойду, у меня работа и...  
Парень подхватывает плащ и, не договорив, мгновенно ретируется. Ассасин закуривает и собирает разбросанные бумаги: позже он ещё раз всё перечитает и, может, поищет пару книг на тему.   
А ещё он никогда больше не вспомнит об этой ночи.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muse - Feeling Good


	5. Часть V, Supermassive Black Hole

Дауд просыпается от бьющих в лицо солнечных лучей. Он с удовольствием потягивается, не спеша вылезать из постели. Чем дольше он проведёт здесь, тем меньше ему придётся встречаться с Райаном. Мужчина мотает головой и возвращается к мыслям о солнце. Наконец-то началось лето. Он обожает лето. Дануолльское отличается от серконосского: оно куда холоднее и весьма дождливо. Но, тем не менее, после зимних холодов и весенней слякоти вновь окунуться в летнее тепло приятно.  
Выходя из комнаты, он встречает Леона. Ассасин выглядит одновременно и бодрым, и невероятно уставшим. Дауд делает предположение, что тот успел пообщаться с Билли с утра пораньше. Они вместе делают зарядку, а потом ещё долго лежат на полу, смотря в чистое небо.  
– Репей тебя искал, – нарушает эту идиллию Леон. Дауд прячет лицо в ладонях.  
– Кто бы сомневался.  
Райан преследует его уже неделю, подстерегая в самых неожиданных местах. Ассасин думает, что начинает превращаться в Павла, перемещающегося по лагерю исключительно в тенях и старающегося вообще не вылезать из своей мастерской. «Надо будет к нему зайти».  
Мужчины нехотя поднимаются. Мастер ассасинов продолжает обдумывать дела на день, вспоминая карту лагеря и укромные места в нем. «Четыре новых отчета. Два старых. Письмо. Заказ. Справочник лечебных растений».  
– Где Док?  
– На задании.  
«Оставить в верхнем ящике стола. Приглашение на приём. Приглашение на приём?»  
– Не хочешь сходить к Бойлам?  
– Можно будет принять вызов на дуэль?  
– Хочешь порезать аристократов – иди на дело.  
– Ну, это не интересно. Все эти: «Не-ет! Не убивайте!» Когда на дуэли они осознают собственную глупость, это более поучительно.  
Дауд думает, что сражавшимся на дуэли с Леоном аристократам учиться уже нечему.  
– Только если не политик. Политиков Паук попросил согласовывать с ним.  
Мужчина ожидаемо недовольно ворчит, но соглашается. Пока они идут в столовую, мастер ассасинов продолжает свой список и, садясь за стол, доходит до пункта «зайти к Павлу». Судя по резко замолчавшему Леону, до этого рассказывающему ему про важность свободной воли, недовольство отразилось на его лице слишком уж ярко. Дауд лишь цокает и утыкается в тарелку.  
Павел избегает его, и Дауд не может понять, в чем дело. С той ночи они и десятком слов не перекинулись. Мужчина уверен, что остальные ассасины не замечают, как тивиец смотрит на него взглядом загнанного зверя. Серконосец искренне не понимает причин такого отношения к себе и совершенно не знает, как на это реагировать. Ассасин привык, что подчиненные уважают его. Не боятся. По крайней мере, _не настолько_.  
Павел избегает его. И Дауда это бесит.  
Перед обедом он наконец находит время на Инженера. Тот сидит за своим столом, сгорбившись над очередным арбалетом. Бинты на его руках сплошь покрыты кровавыми пятнами, щеки заросли недельной щетиной, а круги под глазами кажутся совсем черными на фоне бледной кожи. Павел не замечает его, пока мужчина не садится рядом. Парень поднимает голову; между его губами зажато с полдюжины саморезов.  
– Здравствуйте, сэр, – тивиец выплевывает их в руку и аккуратно раскладывает в нужном порядке.  
– Как ты?  
– Я в порядке, – неуверенно тянет он после недолгих раздумий. Это звучит скорее вопросом, нежели утверждением.  
– Когда ты спал в последний раз? Или ел?  
– Спал – не помню. – Мальчишка смотрит куда угодно, только не на него. Голос у него сиплый, будто парень молчал слишком долгое время. – Ел – вчера.  
Ассасин удивляется, как механик еще не помер при таком образе жизни. Он порой напоминал больше мертвеца, нежели живого человека, умудряясь при этом сохранять необходимую для работы ясность ума.  
– К Доку сходи… – Но парень перебивает его:  
– Он сам сюда постоянно приходит, мне не сильно помогают его советы.  
Видно, что Павел злится, и мужчина не может понять на кого – на него, на врача или на самого себя.  
– Вам что-то еще нужно? – каким-то образом он умудряется одновременно звучать и испуганно, и настойчиво. Дауд решает не мучить его.  
– Постарайся поспать хоть немного, – говорит он напоследок. Инженер не отвечает, вновь возвращаясь к арбалету.  
Как только мужчина выходит на улицу, на него тут же налетают ассасины с отчетами. Жизнь идет своим чередом.

Лето в этот год выдается удивительно жарким. Ассасины выбираются из своих плащей и на некоторое время оставляют работу, не желая выбираться в раскалившийся город. Даже аристократы, обычно забрасывающие их заказами в преддверии праздника Фуги, остужают свой пыл и разъезжаются кто куда.  
Дауд, привыкший это время проводить в основном на крышах особняков, не знает, чем заняться. Непроверенные отчеты заканчиваются слишком быстро, тренироваться оказывается слишком жарко, и даже Райан на время прекращает свою охоту на него.  
– Что мы вообще раньше делали на летних каникулах? – Нынешняя жара ничуть не уступает серконосской, но даже Леон, проведший на южном острове куда больше времени, изнемогает от нее.  
– Ходили на пиратском судне по архипелагам? Это бы лет двадцать назад, спроси что полегче.  
– Почему, если жизнь так коротка, мы делаем так много того, чего не любим делать, и при этом делаем так мало из того, что любим?  
Леон задумывается, и только через пару минут до него доходит.  
\- Иди на хер со своей философией.  
Дауд, смеясь, уворачивается от чужого пинка, достает из кармана пачку сигарет и оглядывается в поисках пепельницы. Та обнаруживается на рабочем столе в недостижимых полутора метрах от него. Мужчины решают, кто принесет ее, путем игры в «Камень-ножницы-бумага», оказавшейся непривычно короткой в этот раз, после чего Леон с кряхтением поднимается и тащится к столу. В прошлый раз попытка мужчины притянуть ее с помощью магии оказалась провальной, о чем напоминал короткий шрам над его переносицей.  
– Страшно представить, каково сейчас Инженеру, – говорит ассасин, снова ложась на пол и ставя бюст между ними.  
– В смысле?  
– Ну, он же из Самары. Там летом градусов, эдак, на семьдесят холоднее, чем сейчас.  
Дауд со стыдом понимает, что совершенно забыл про механика.  
– Как думаешь, он еще жив?  
Ассасин вздыхает в ответ.  
– Другого вопроса я от тебя и не ожидал.  
Найти Павла оказывается сложнее, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Его нет ни в мастерской, ни в столовой, ни даже у Дока. Дауд обходит весь лагерь и наконец находит его в душе, сидящего под ледяными струями; босоногого и одетого в одну только рубашку и белье. В таком виде парень почти сливается с кафелем. Серконосец видит выражение глубокого страдания на его лице. Он присаживается рядом с Инженером на корточки, стараясь игнорировать падающую воду.  
– Ты в порядке?  
Павел качает головой, даже не смотря на него, но Дауд прекрасно понимает его и без слов. Вид мучающегося от жары парня удивительным образом трогает его.  
– Могу просить кого-нибудь из владельцев китобоен выделять тебе место в холодильниках на лето.  
Механик поворачивается к нему. Глаза у него сейчас настолько затуманенные, что кажутся слепыми.  
– Вы издеваться пришли?  
Павел явно хочет звучать злым, но вместо этого лишь слабо сипит. Кому-нибудь другому за такие слова серконосец бы вломил, но сердиться на парня совершенно не получается. Ассасин осторожно протягивает руку к его лицу. Не привыкшую к таким температурам кожу льющаяся вода обжигает неожиданной болью.  
– Ты же помрешь здесь. – Они несколько секунд сидят молча, пока Инженер лёгким движением головы не позволяет прикоснуться к себе. Впервые в жизни Дауд, наверно, рад, что у него ледяные руки. Лоб тивийца оказывается чертовски горячим, и ассасин даже пугается, что тот каким-то образом успел подхватить лихорадку. – И от жары, и от количества работы.  
Павел качает головой и утыкается носом ему в ладонь. В голове мужчины вспыхивает полузабытое воспоминание из детства, как к ним в Карнаку однажды привезли белого медведя. Бедное животное лежало в углу клетки и практически не двигалось. Дауд помнит, как они с Леоном тогда ночью тайком пробрались на территорию каравана и принесли животному немного льда. Тивиец всем своим видом сейчас здорово напоминает того медведя.  
– Думаю, у Фергюса в погребе достаточно холодно, идем.  
Парень качает головой и отодвигается от него.  
– Зачем вы это делаете?  
Дауд вспоминает труп медведя, не сумевшего выдержать и нескольких дней жары.  
– Затем, что ты один из моих людей, я отвечаю за тебя. Так что кончай артачиться и вставай.  
Инженер несколько секунд смотрит в стену полным отчаяния взглядом, но подчиняется. Ассасин подхватывает его под руку, помогая удержаться на ногах, и дотаскивает до лавки с одеждой. Одеваясь, парень двигается неестественно, будто пробирается в слишком бурном потоке воды. Сил, чтобы обуться, у него не остается; во всем виде Павла явно читается желание лечь и умереть. Дауд глубоко вздыхает и делает то, что, наверно, является единственно правильным во всей этой ситуации – подхватывает тивийца на руки, не забыв зацепить плащ и сапоги.  
– Нет, не надо, – тщетно пытается вывернуться механик.  
– Ты помрешь, если дойдешь хотя бы до порога, так что заткнись, – шипит на него ассасин. Чувствовать холодную воду, стекающую с чужих рубашки и волос неприятно, но худое тело настолько горячее, словно пять минут назад он вытащил его не из-под ледяного душа, а из раскаленной печи. – Ты точно не болен?  
– Мне жарко, – слабо сипит парень.  
Дауд не развивает эту тему. Пробирается на кухню, умудрившись не показаться никому на глаза и ни разу не выйти из тени, относит парня в погреб и находит Фергюса. Повар внимательно выслушивает его просьбу и шутливо отвечает, что оставит Инженера, только если тот не съест все продукты в одиночку.  
– Вот ты как раз и присмотришь, чтобы он ел чаще трех раз в неделю.

– Сейчас бы в Куллеро. Апельсины и красивые женщины, что еще нужно для счастья?  
– Хорошие сигары.  
– О да, - тянет Леон. – И колбаса.  
Дауд закрывает глаза предаваясь воспоминаниям о родине. Покупать сейчас апельсины на рынке – не то же самое, что собирать их с деревьев. В Куллеро есть апельсиновые плантации на каждое время года, а сторожа на них не самые внимательные.  
– А в Карнаке сейчас инжир созрел, - мужчина печально вздыхает. – И персики.  
– А здесь только жара и миноги.  
После праздника Фуги на улицах стало еще жарче, и Дануолл окончательно превратился в столицу Серконоса. Мужчина давно не помнит такого жаркого лета и даже начинает завидовать Павлу, практически не высовывающемуся из погреба. Фергюс никого туда не пускает, и парень успел выспаться, отъесться и перестать быть похожим на покойника.  
– Теперь я хочу есть, прекрасно.  
– Только вот Фергюс тебя не пустит.  
– Зато пустит тебя.  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы я принес тебе еды?  
– Что? Нет! – Леона выглядит по-настоящему оскорбленным. – Я хочу, чтобы ты проведал Инженера и заодно захватил еды себе, но случайно взял слишком много и, чтобы не получить нагоняй от Фергюса, поделился бы со мной. Мне кажется, это хороший план.  
– Изумительный, – отвечает Дауд. – Самый лучший план из всех, что приходили тебе в голову. Если б я стоял, я бы поаплодировал. Знаешь, у меня тоже есть план. Ты, в общем, сейчас идёшь, и я больше тебя никогда не вижу.  
– Охуительно просто, – скрипуче отвечает ассасин, после чего добавляет: – Но Инженера тебе в любом случае проведать надо.  
Серконосец закрывает лицо руками, осознавая правоту друга. Идти к механику ему категорически не хочется. Тивиец больше не шугается от него испуганным зайцем, но ведёт себя холодно и отстранённо, проявляя участия не больше, чем к предмету мебели. Дауда раздражает такое отношение, но он думает, что это, во всяком случае, лучше практически панического страха.  
Оказавшись в погребе, мужчина жалеет, что не захватил с собой плащ. Усилиями неведомого архитектора температура здесь не превышает и тридцати градусов, о чем свидетельствуют показания висящего на стене термометра.  
Ассасин оглядывает помещение, находит Павла спящим на ящиках с консервами, и ему становится ещё холоднее. Тивиец укрыт лишь до пояса невыносимо тонким одеялом, мужчина замечает иней на его волосах. "Чудовище", – бормочет он себе под нос.  
Ещё на нескольких ящиках разложены чертежи, инструменты и несколько книг, среди которых обнаруживаются учебники по инженерному и оружейному делу. Видимо, оставшись без работы, парень начал проводить эксперименты. Дауд осматривает чертежи и с трудом узнает на них какое-то устройство, смутно напоминающее арбалет.  
– Здравствуйте, сэр, – слышит он тихий голос позади себя. Мужчина оборачивается и замечает, что парень смотрит не на него, а на бумаги в его руках. - Постарайтесь только ничего не перепутать.  
– Как ты?  
– Хорошо, – уже куда более уверенно отвечает механик, ловким пинком открывая один из ящиков под собой и выуживая оттуда банку с угрем. – Будете?  
Серконосец кладёт чертежи обратно и, кивнув, протягивает ему руку. Парень сбрасывает жестянку ему в ладонь, явно избегая близкого контакта, и достаёт ещё одну.  
– Если хотите, можем подняться наверх.  
Удивительно, но парень не выглядит как человек, несколько дней живший при настолько низкой температуре. Кожа у него не бледнее, чем обычно; руки не обморожены, его даже не трясет, как трясет сейчас Дауда. Мужчина согласно кивает, ему сидение в леднике удовольствие не приносит.  
В кухне жарко и душно, и серконосец рад оказаться здесь после ледяного подземелья. А вот Павел, напротив, останавливается в дверях и, ухватив ближайшее к себе полотенце, тут же начинает им обмахиваться. Волосы у него в миг становятся влажными из-за растаявшего снега, взгляд поникает, а дыхание становится совсем уж тяжелым, и парень начинает смахивать на побитую собаку.  
– Может, обратно вернёшься?  
– Док говорит, что мне надо иногда и в тепле бывать.  
Видно, что ему это сильно не по душе, но никто из ассасинов предпочитает не спорить с Даниэлем.  
– Что ты там конструируешь? – спрашивает Дауд, когда они наконец располагаются: он – за столом, а Павел – в дверях, на единственном пятачке тени. Механик мнётся перед тем, как ответить.  
– Да так. Один эксперимент, который начал ещё в университете. Если что-то получится, я вам обязательно сообщу, – сейчас тивиец звучит не испуганно и нервно, как раньше, а спокойно и холодно. Видно, что одиночество и холод хорошо на него повлияли и он открыт к разговору. Они коротко обсуждают последние новости лагеря, и Дауд остаётся доволен этой вылазкой. В кабинет он возвращается в куда более приподнятом настроении и застает Леона забившим пепельницу окурками и с самым страдальческим выражением лица, на которое тот способен.  
– Приходил Репейник. Грозил мне смертью, если не выдам твое местоположение.  
– И что ты сделал? – Мужчина думает, что даже встреча с надоедливым учеником не сможет испортить ему день.  
– Отправил к Девчонке. Они друг друга стоят, так что не жалко. А как там Инженер?  
– Жив, весел, делает… что-то.  
Леон хмыкает и протягивает ему зажигалку. Некоторое время они курят, смотря на плывущие по небу облака.  
– Так, стоп! Где еда?

Спустя месяц жара спадает, и жизнь возвращается в привычную колею. От аристократов снова начинают поступать заказы, и ассасины выбираются в город. Дауду не нравится Дануолльская осень, но после летней жары он рад даже ей. Мужчина лично навещает некоторых дворян, с которыми не виделся все лето, и даже получает корзину апельсинов от гостивших на Серконосе сестер Бойл. Его настроения не омрачает даже таскающийся по пятам Райан.  
Они с Леоном помогают Павлу переехать обратно в мастерскую. За время своего уединения парень успел истратить невероятное количество чертежной бумаги и перетащить в погреб почти все свои книги. Дауд уверен, что вскоре тот снова превратится в ходячую тень, но сделать с этим ничего не может. Взгляд, которым парень оглядывает своё жилище, говорит мужчине, что он и сам это понимает. Они сдержанно обсуждают предстоящую Павлову работу, после чего механик практически выпроваживает обоих ассасинов.  
\- Это что, теперь каждый год будет повторяться? - устало говорит Леон, закуривая.  
\- Я не думаю, что мы как-то сможем повлиять на ситуацию, так что да. - Мастер ассасинов тоже прикуривает от протянутой зажигалки. - И это у него ещё станков пока нет, так что советую начать думать над системой кондиционирования уже сейчас.  
***  
Дауд складывает проверенные отчеты в ящик и думает, что оставшееся до ужина время мог бы занять походом к Павлу. Он некоторое время размышляет над этой мыслью и в конце концов решает, что хуже уже не будет.  
После возвращения в свою мастерскую механик, ожидаемо, снова стал замкнутым и нелюдимым. И снова начал смотреть на Дауда зашуганным взглядом. Мужчина окончательно перестал понимать смысл этого, и теперь это злит его еще сильнее.  
Серконосец застает его выходящим из своей мастерской явно не в самом лучшем расположении духа. Увидев его, парень отшатывается в сторону, но через секунду берет себя в руки и сдержанно кланяется.  
– Здравствуйте, сэр.  
Тивиец опускает голову, надеясь спрятаться от его взгляда, и поплотнее запахивается в плащ. Мужчина думает, что так он имеет все шансы снова перегреться, но парень явно знает, что делает. Они выходят на улицу, уже остывающую после жаркого дня. Низкое закатное солнце раскрашивает небо и окрестные дома всеми оттенками алого, и Павел неуютно ведёт плечами, смотря на все это. С удивительной ловкостью он протискивается по своей узкой полоске тени до куда более большой так, что даже краешек одежды не покидает её. Дауд думает, что это явно не подходит под оправдание "я плохо реагирую на солнце".  
– Помочь? – Он потягивает механику руку.  
– Давайте лучше пешком. Мне Док посоветовал больше ходить.  
Серконосец недоверчиво смотрит на него, но, немного погодя, кивает.  
– Так и быть, не стоит игнорировать советы врача.  
Их путь до столовой занимает куда больше времени, чем если бы они шли напрямую. Павел идет странной, но явно давно выученной дорогой, не оглядываясь на него. Мужчина чувствует напряжение, повисшее в воздухе. Он готов поклясться, что весь вид механика будто говорит: «Идите своей дорогой, мастер. Это абсолютно не ваше дело». Дауд абсолютно с ним согласен и не понимает, почему все еще продолжает пытаться понять взбалмошного тивийца.  
Внезапно парень останавливается так резко, что не ожидавший этого ассасин едва не врезается в него.  
– Ну что ж, это была плохая идея, – бормочет механик себе под нос.  
Мужчина заглядывает ему через плечо и понимает причину остановки: прямо перед ними проходит полоска солнечного света шириной не более ярда. Серконосец не видит в этом большой проблемы, но Павел разворачивается и явно собирается идти обратно.  
– Давай помогу, – ассасин протягивает ему руку, на что парень лишь качает головой. – Это приказ, - уже куда более жестким тоном говорит серконосец.  
Механик вздрагивает. На его лице отражается целая гамма эмоций, явно, что в его душе сейчас происходит борьба между страхом к чему-то, мужчине пока неизвестному , и страхом к нему, Дауду. Наконец парень берет его за руку, но делает это так, словно хватается за раскаленную кочергу, а не прикасается к живому человеку. Ассасин обхватывает его одной рукой, прижимая спиной к себе, чтобы укрыть от солнца, и прыгает.  
Мужчина ждет, что, когда они окажутся в тени, парень оттолкнет его, но этого не происходит. Напротив, тивиец цепляется за него еще сильнее, и в этом столько слепого отчаяния, что Дауд окончательно теряется. Мальчишка поворачивается к нему боком и ухватывается за воротник мертвой хваткой. Ассасин видит его лицо, полное страха и мольбы о помощи.  
Когда они добираются до столовой, серконосец окончательно забывает про свое негодование. Сейчас Павел совершенно не похож на того, с кем мужчина имел дело последние пару месяцев. Он скорее напоминает парня, мучающегося кошмарами после совершенного им убийства, испуганный и беззащитный. Мужчина уверен, что Павел боится совсем не его и что его отчужденность была если не наигранной, то явно вызванной кем-то, куда более опасным для механика, чем сам Дауд. И он надеется, что в будущем они смогут разрешить этот вопрос.  
– Мы на месте, – говорит мужчина, отпуская его на пороге здания.  
Тивиец разжимает пальцы будто бы с величайшим трудом и, коротко поблагодарив, удаляется от него на негнущихся ногах.  
– Что ты с ним сделал? – слышит мужчина позади себя недовольный голос.  
– Угрожал расправой за неподчинение, что я еще мог с ним сделать?  
Леон фыркает в ответ.  
– Он только на одного из нас так реагирует, и это точно не я. – И, немного погодя, добавляет: – Серьезно, не наседай на пацана.  
Дауд не находит, что ответить ему. С одной стороны друг прав, а с другой – он совершенно не знает всей картины происходящего. А разговаривать с ним на эту тему – пустая трата времени.  
* * *  
Райан ловит его совершенно неожиданно, и мужчине до сих пор кажется, что все это было подстроено.  
Дауд просачивается в столовую в тенях, с опаской оглядываясь по сторонам. Райана не видно с прошлого вечера, и по какой-то причине это внушает больше беспокойства, чем радости. Мужчина уверен, что мальчишка что-то затеял, и по этой причине высовываться из спальни ему категорически не хотелось.  
Добравшись до своего места и убедившись в собственной безопасности, ассасин начинает быстро перекладывать содержимое тарелки в специально подготовленную для таких случаев жестяную коробку, как внезапно ловит на себе ехидный Леонов взгляд.  
– Со-оль. – Самодовольство, с которым серконосец тянет это слово, казалось, готово затопить собою весь зал.  
Дауд переводит взгляд на пустую солонку и односложно ругается. Насколько сильно бы ни было его желание сбежать отсюда куда подальше, установившиеся за почти десяток лет традиции нарушить не в силах даже он. Мужчина за секунду перемещается к раздаче и, запустив руку в банку с солью, замечает непривычно много сочувствия во взгляде Фергюса. Осознание наступает мгновением позже, но и этого оказывается недостаточно: ассасин чувствует чужую руку, сомкнувшуюся на его ремне, в то время как вторая ухватывается за портупею.  
– Поймал!  
Дауд, с трудом сдерживая желание переломать ученику пальцы, поворачивается к положившему ему на плечо голову парню.  
– Райан, – елейно тянет мужчина, стараясь не смотреть на мельтешащий перед его лицом листок с заказом, – если тебе жить ещё не надоело… – Договорить он не успевает: злополучное письмо утыкается ему под самый нос.  
– Ты. Я. Заказ!   
– Нет. Нет! Ты помнишь, что было в прошлый раз?  
Ассасин на секунду задумывается.   
– Нас чуть не убил полоумный полковник на пенсии.  
– _Тебя_. Тебя чуть не убил полоумный полковник на пенсии. А что было в позапрошлый?  
– На… _Меня_ чуть не убил полоумный полковник с целой стаей смотрительских гончих.  
– А до этого?  
Райану (не) везло на полоумных полковников. Их притягивало друг к другу словно магнитом, и Дауд иногда думает, что и сам в прошлой жизни был военным. Он не без труда отрывает парня от себя и забирает у Фергюса солонку, замечая на ней свежую трещину.   
– Если тебе так хочется со мной пообщаться, ты можешь меня просто в кабинете периодически навещать.  
– Ну-у... – тянет мальчишка. – Гораздо интереснее куда-нибудь выбраться, как в старые добрые времена, только ты и я.  
Мужчина осуждающе смотрит на ученика.  
– Вот только на свидание меня приглашать не надо.  
Райан что-то неразборчиво бурчит в ответ, но быстро замолкает и вперивается в мастера заискивающим взглядом.  
– Нет, разборки контрабандистов – не моё дело. Бери кого-нибудь другого, кто лучше знаком с ними.  
– Все другие уже отказались, остались только вы и Павел. - Дауд обводит притихших учеников злым взглядом, ассасины поспешно прячут лица в тарелках. – Но он сказал, что подстрелит меня, если хотя бы увидит из окна своей мастерской.  
– Не думаю, что тебя это убьет.  
– Ну, не знаю. Вы явно давно его не видели.  
Мужчина лишь хмыкает в ответ. Представить себе тивийца, стреляющего по надоедливому Репейнику, получается удивительно хорошо.  
– Я выпишу ему премию, если он это сделает. – С этими словами ассасин отдаёт Леону солонку и забирает коробку с обедом. С появлением Райана аппетит у него испортился окончательно. – А ты пока пойди, займись чем-нибудь полезным.  
– А я будто бы не пытаюсь! – восклицает ученик, когда они оказываются на улице. – Все, что я делаю последние несколько месяцев – пытаюсь поработать. Это не моя вина, что ты не хочешь выбираться в город.  
– Давай уточним, я не хочу выбираться в город с тобой, – замечает Дауд, в три прыжка преодолевая лестницу в кабинет. Райан следует за ним неотвязным хвостом. – Даже так, я не хочу выбираться на задание с тобой. Но мы можем сходить куда-нибудь ещё, раз тебе внезапно так захотелось побыть рядом.  
Ученик делает большие глаза, плаксиво искривляет рот и падает перед ним на колени, вцепившись в полу плаща и начиная тараторить:  
– Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста! – Мужчина с трудом отрывает его от себя и открывает дверь в кабинет. – И там нет никаких полковников, даже среди заказчиков и третьих лиц, я все проверил.  
Серконосец выхватывает у него письмо и запирается. С отвращением отбрасывает от себя коробку с полуостывшей едой и оглядывается в поисках чистой бумаги. Ему предстоит написать невероятно длинное письмо с извинениями, почему они не смогут выполнить этот заказ. Можно было бы, конечно, ограничиться и короткой запиской, но портить свою репутацию мужчине не хочется. Они не так часто открываются от заказов, и каждый такой раз приходится очень подробно обосновывать.  
Дауд _Тёмным зрением_ смотрит на сжавшегося на полу Райана. Пользы от надоедливого парня куда больше, чем вреда, но это не делает его меньшей занозой в одном месте. Ассасин перечитывает письмо заказчика, мысленно прикидывая, какую услугу они могли бы оказать взамен неудавшегося убийства, и громко ругается. Мелкий сученыш со старанием подошёл к делу и выбрал не абы кого. От этого заказа они отказаться не то, что не могли – не имели права. Слишком серьёзные деньги и слишком важные люди за ним стояли.  
– Райан! – Парень тут же появляется перед ним. – Не смей впредь так делать! Не смей, ты понял меня?  
– Мы идём?  
– Будто бы у нас есть выбор.  
Дауд оставляет необходимые распоряжения на случай, если их вылазка затянется. Леон недовольно оглядывает доставшиеся ему горы бумаг; Док, как всегда, делает пометки в блокноте; Фергюс протягивает ему небольшой список специй и объясняет, что навряд ли сможет найти время, чтобы выбраться в город; а Павел, выслушав его, настолько сильно меняется в лице, что мужчина начинает опасаться застать механика мертвым от перенапряжения по своему возвращению.  
– Вы все?  
Райан светится, как медали на парадном кителе военного. Мужчина знает, что их вылазка не приведёт ни к чему хорошему, но и выбора у него нет.   
– Да, идём.  
Серконосец привычно информирует ассасинов после ужина, что его не будет некоторое время, и ловит на себе насмешливый Леонов взгляд.  
– Он все-таки смог тебя достать?  
Дауд называет имя заказчика и протягивает другу письмо. Ассасин резко меняется в лице, остальные начинают шуметь. Как мужчина и ожидал, не все из его людей знают этого человека, и товарищи быстро их посвящают.  
– Ну ты и мразь, Репейник. – Райан лишь обворожительно улыбается в ответ.  
– Ты за главного, – говорит мастер ассасинов, забирая письмо. Леон согласно кивает, кажется, в первый раз за все время.   
Серконосец прощается с учениками и поднимается вместе с Райаном на крышу.  
– Как в старые добрые времена, а? – В свете закатного солнца волосы парня отливают красным. По какой-то причине из-за этого Даудово плохое предчувствие становится ещё сильнее. Он фыркает, а затем резонно замечает:  
– Забавно, что ты единственный из вас всех, кто может так говорить.  
Райан ослепительно улыбается ему в ответ и прыгает.  
Путь до места задания занимает у них совершенно неприличное количество времени, и под конец мужчина начинает сомневаться, сможет ли парень преодолеть его за один подход. Когда они наконец оказываются в точке назначения, парень выглядит совсем плохо и тут же заваливается спать в первом же более-менее безопасном убежище. Дауд хмуро смотрит на него и тоже ложится, решив, что все дела вполне смогут подождать до утра.  
На следующий день ассасин первым делом обследует местность. Он плохо знаком с этой частью города и почти никого отсюда не знает. С контрабандистами и поставщиками почти всегда общается Леон. Они понимают друг друга на каком-то почти подсознательном уровне, причиной чему, вероятно, является то, что серконосец больше половины жизни пробыл в море.

– Не нравится мне это все.  
– Почему?  
Дауд ведёт плечами.  
– Такое чувство… Будто что-то не так. Словно нас вот-вот поймают в ловушку или вроде того.  
– Ты параноик. Мы узнали уже почти все, что хотели, осталось только связаться с последним информатором. Через пару дней будем дома.  
Мужчина лишь раздраженно цокает в ответ. Чувство чего-то неправильного не оставляет его с самого начала, и это явно никак не связано с приметой не ходить с Райаном на задания. За ними явно следят, или, по крайней мере, пытаются следить: свои следы ассасины умеют заметать хорошо. Более опытные наемники? Местные жители, возмущённые подобным вторжением на их территорию? Дауд надеется, что Райан прав, и это всего лишь его разыгравшаяся паранойя.  
Подходя на следующий день к месту встречи, ассасин даже и не старается заглушить тревожный колокольчик, беспрерывно звонящий в голове. С высоты крыши он смотрит на информатора, непринуждённо прислонившегося к стене переулка, и отдаёт ученику приказ держаться в стороне. Райан, в кои-то веки не став спорить, молча кивает и растворяется в воздухе.  
Спустившись к информатору, Дауд первым делом останавливает время и просчитывает пути отхода. Что-то не нравится ему в этом человеке, но мужчина до конца не может осознать, что. Они обмениваются сухими приветствиями и сразу же переходят к делу. Слушая мужчину, ассасин напряжённо вглядываются в его лицо и внезапно замечает отсутствие за ухом шрама в форме полумесяца – отличительной черты всех членов этой группировки.  
Контрабандист ловит на себе его взгляд и осознаёт, что его раскрыли. Мужчины одновременно выхватывают оружие. Дауд сжимается, готовясь атаковать, как внезапно слышит выстрел. За ним – ещё один и громкий крик боли. «Райан!» - мелькает в его голове быстрая мысль. Ассасин всего на секунду отвлекается от своего противника, за что тут же расплачивается ударом по голове. Перед глазами вспыхивают звезды, и мужчина проваливается во тьму.   
***  
С неба на него падает ледяная вода. Дауд вздрагивает и осознаёт, что не может пошевелиться. Пробуждение разума наступает через секунду с ещё одним потоком воды. Мужчина фыркает, пытаясь избавиться от попавшей в нос жидкости. «Блять, Райан, – посещает его злая мысль, которая мгновение спустя сменяется на не испуганное, но обеспокоенное: – Блять, Райан!»  
– Не утопи его только.  
– Да, босс.  
Голоса мужчине не знакомы. Это явно не Смотрители и не стражники: и те, и другие просто закинули бы его в клетку. Да и устраивать пленникам водные процедуры не в их стиле.  
Ассасину прилетает пара оплеух. «Молодой мужчина. Младше меня». Серконосец сдерживает желание вздохнуть и открывает глаза. Он находится в небольшом полутемном помещении, обставленном совсем уж скудно. Кроме железного кресла, к которому привязан серконосец и заваленного стола тут ничего нет. Приглядевшись, мужчина осознаёт, что стол завален его снаряжением. Он видит разобранный арбалет и обломанный клинок.  
– Неплохое у тебя оружие для бандита. Было.  
Дауд переводит взгляд на худого молодого человека и стоящего за его спиной широкоплечего амбала с ведром в руках. Мужчина понятия не имеет, кто эти двое. Его новые знакомые, видимо, тоже, иначе его бы не схватили. Или хотя бы отрубили бы руку с меткой.  
– Да, спасибо, я передам своему оружейнику.  
Ассасин смотрит на чернеющий на ладони рисунок и пытается понять, что ему делать. Перенестись он не сможет – уже пробовал. Время останавливать бессмысленно. _Темное зрение_ ещё бесполезнее. Можно попробовать притянуть к себе осколок клинка, но он сомневается, что успеет им воспользоваться. «У вас деревянных стульев, что ли, не было?» – гневно думает он.  
– Что вы делали на нашей территории?  
– Гулял.  
Бандит хмыкает. Дауд ведёт плечами, проверяя крепкость верёвок. Освободиться если и получится, то явно небыстро. А к тому времени может быть уже слишком поздно.  
– А пацан?  
– Какой пацан?  
Молодой человек испытующе вглядывается в его лицо, явно надеясь найти там страх или обеспокоенность. Его усилия тщетны – свои эмоции Дауд давно научился прятать, тем более что сейчас хоть как-то намекать на их связь с Райаном было опасно. «Прикончу засранца, как только выберемся отсюда».  
– Который крутился рядом с тобой.  
– Понятия не имею, – пожимает мужчина плечами. – Сам видел его в первый раз.  
Его новый знакомый хмыкает. Серконосец старается не думать о том, что могло случиться с учеником. Райана он бы хотел вернуть живым и невредимым.  
– Как тебя зовут?  
– Ты не слышал? Мне казалось, что твоя мать вчера так громко кричала моё имя, что его должен был услышать весь город.  
Бандит вспыхивает и, размахнувшись, отвешивает ему ещё одну пощечину. Дауд больно ударяется затылком о спинку и понимает, что ему нужно делать. Этой способности он обучился совсем недавно и ещё толком не научился нормально её использовать. Мужчина поворачивается к своим пленителям.  
– Хочешь знать моё имя? – Он сжимает руку в кулак, метка на ладони вспыхивает белым светом. – Что ж, как угодно. – Вытянув вперёд указательный и средний пальцы, ассасин с удовлетворением отмечает появившийся на полу оранжевый круг. – Меня зовут Дауд. – «Кого-нибудь полезного, – мысленно простит он. – Ради всего, блять, чего угодно».  
Амбал отшатывается от него. Молодой же человек, напротив, лишь довольно ухмыляется.  
– Тот самый Дауд? Который «Клинок Дануолла»?  
– Меня действительно так называют?  
Ответить ему не успевают. В комнате появляется Леон, в одних панталонах и с клинком в одной руке и штанами и рубашкой – в другой. Явно разбуженный только что ассасин открывает было рот, чтобы выругаться, но, за секунду успев оценить ситуацию, отбрасывает одежду в сторону стола и бросается на амбала. Второй бандит отскакивает за спинку кресла и, выхватив нож, прижимает лезвие к Даудовому горлу.  
– Стой, или я убью его!  
Серконосец сжимает руку в кулак, надеясь остановить время, но осознаёт, что потратил почти всю энергию. Леон замирает, схватив амбала за воротник рубашки – ему не хватило всего секунды, чтобы вонзить саблю в чужую шею. Они с Даудом пересекаются взглядами. В глазах ассасина – злоба и страх. Мужчина прикрывает веки, чтобы не видеть этого и, моля хоть о капле сил, взмахивает рукой.  
Сомкнувшиеся на лезвии ножа пальцы обжигает нестерпимой болью. Дауд слышит страшный хлюпающий звук и хруст, а вслед за ними – свист тяжелого палаша у себя над головой и стремительный удаляющийся топот. Он отбрасывает нож в сторону и со злобой смотрит на свои изрезанные пальцы.  
– Вы как умудрились вообще?  
– Неважно. Развяжи меня.  
Леон некоторое время, непомерно долгое по Даудовым меркам, копошится с креплениями. Мастер ассасинов думает о сбежавшем бандите. Нужно найти его до того, как с Райаном что-то случится.  
– Почему ты сперва убил этого? – спрашивает он, отрывая лоскут от рубашки и перевязывая ладонь.  
– Мне нужны были ботинки, – бросает прыгающий рядом на одной ноге Леон. За время, пока он одевается, Дауд осматривает своё снаряжение и забирает то, что испортить не смогли.  
– Репейник нужен мне живым, так что поторопись.  
В коридоре темно и неожиданно тихо. Мастер ассасинов, собрав остатки энергии, наколдовывает _Темное зрение_. Коридор пуст, как и прилегающие к нему комнаты. Мужчина не может понять, где они находятся. Больше всего здание напоминает старую мануфактуру, на это же намекают и странные механизмы, виднеющиеся то тут, то там.  
– Нам нужно поменяться клинками, – внезапно говорит Леон.  
– Зачем?  
– С нормальным оружием тебе будет проще, если дело дойдёт до боя. А я сомневаюсь, что они отдадут нам Репья за просто так.  
Дауд хмыкает, раздумывая над словами друга и, кивнув, отдаёт ему обломанную саблю. Оружие ассасина кажется ему слишком длинным, но сейчас и оно сойдёт.  
Ещё немного поплутав по коридорам, мужчины, наконец, находят бандитов, укрывшихся в помещении, похожем на старый склад. Их не больше дюжины и все вооружены только саблями; не то, чтобы они являли собой серьезную угрозу для двоих ассасинов, но лежащий у их ног связанный Райан может быть проблемой.  
– Почему мы не можем просто убить его? – слышит серконосец разговор бандитов.  
– Потому что мы можем использовать его в качестве заложника.  
– Угадай, почему я постоянно напоминаю нашим часовым смотреть вверх, – шепчет Леон, кивая на двух мужчин под ними, пытливо вглядывающихся в темноту коридора. Дауд лишь фыркает в ответ. – Ну что, забираем Репейника и валим?  
Мастер ассасинов переводит взгляд на парня. Лицо у того изрядно побитое, на рубашке видны следы крови. Райан не лучший из его людей, но мужчина успел привязаться к нему за все эти годы, и страдания ученика теперь причиняют ему неожиданную боль.  
– Я хочу видеть их всех мертвыми.  
– Да, сэр.  
Они наскоро составляют план действий. Не идеальный, но в данной ситуации выбирать не приходится. Дауд поудобнее перехватывает саблю и даёт знак Леону.  
Они синхронно падают на часовых и единым движением перерезают им глотки, после чего перемещаются к двум следующим бандитам, ещё даже не успевшим понять, что произошло. Заметив их, кто-то бросается к Райану, но Леон успевает перехватить его. «Пять», – подсчитывает Дауд количество убитых. Ещё трое окружают его. Одному мужчина успевает воткнуть в глаз арбалетный болт, заранее заготовленный в кармане. Второму отсекает руку с саблей. Третий отскакивает назад, но ассасин успевает нагнать его.  
– Сзади! – раздаётся крик Леона.  
Мужчина оборачивается и видит летящий в его лицо клинок. Он отклоняется назад в надежде увернуться, но делает этим только хуже. Острие врезается в его лоб и прочерчивает длинную полосу через все лицо и шею. В первую секунду Дауду кажется, что он ослеп на правый глаз. Такая перспектива откровенно страшит его – лишаться какой-либо из частей своего тела не входило в его планы. Ассасин сжимает кулак в _Переносе_ , чтобы перевести дыхание. Он «кладёт» саблю на воздух, ощупывает образовавшийся шрам и с облегчением понимает, что чужой клинок не задел глаз.  
– Сученыш, – зло шипит он на ранившего его бандита – того самого парня, с которым они уже успели пообщаться ранее, – когда время снова возобновляет свой ход. С мимикой будут проблемы: даже хмуриться сейчас оказывается чертовски больно. Его противник ухмыляется.  
– Никогда бы не подумал, что мне удастся сойтись в схватке с кем-то вроде вас. – Дауд снова останавливает время, прицеливаясь для прыжка. У него нет ни времени, ни желания затягивать с бандитом. – А уж тем более ранить.  
Последние слова тот говорит в пустоту. Ассасин перемещается ему за спину и одним движением пронзает саблей тело, метя в самое сердце. Леон тем временем отшвыривает от себя последнего врага.  
– Быстро и абсолютно непрофессионально, – резюмирует он. – Здесь поблизости есть врачи? – Ассасин давно не видел друга таким обеспокоенным.  
Дауд качает головой. Даже это движение причиняет боль, и он решает ограничиться жестами. Мокрая от крови рубашка неприятно липнет к телу. Рана не глубокая, но мужчина уверен, что без медицинской помощи имеет все шансы не дожить до утра. Он смутно вспоминает, какие сосуды могли быть повреждены.  
– Как Репейник? – спрашивает серконосец, стараясь сильно не шевелить губами.  
– Сначала ты.  
– Как он?  
Вместо ответа Леон стягивает рубашку и начинает рвать ее на лоскуты. Дауд смотрит на неподвижно лежащего ученика. Угроза потерять Райана внезапно становится слишком реальной, и мужчина чувствует, как холодеет в душе. Мальчишка слишком дорог ему  
– Мы должны…  
– Мы должны сначала залатать тебя, так что заткнись и сядь. – Ассасин силой усаживает его на пол и начинает перевязывать рану. – С Репейником ничего не случиться, он крепкий парень.  
Леон накладывает повязки так сильно, что едва не душит его. Подранной рубашки хватает, чтобы замотать всю его голову, оставив открытыми лишь нос и один глаз.  
– У тебя тот амулет с собой? Чтобы водой лечиться.  
Дауд кивает и жестами показывает, что пить нечего. Кровь у него еще течет, хотя и в куда меньшем объеме. Леон обшаривает бандитов и находит несколько фляжек, которые мастер ассасинов осушает в мгновение ока. Он чувствует, что совсем выбился из сил. Перед глазами плывет, конечности будто налиты свинцом. Мужчина с трудом фокусирует внимание на друге, осматривающем Райана.  
– Живой. – Голос ассасина глухой, будто Дауд слышит его, сидя в глубоком колодце. – Сломана правая рука, надо хоть палку какую поискать.  
Дальше мужчина его не слушает. Вытягивается на полу и прикрывает глаза, повторяя в голове одно-единственное слово: «Живой».  
В себя он приходит уже в лагере. Леон кратко рассказывает как Райан привёл Дока, и как они вдвоём перенесли его, почти бездыханного, в лагерь, где он ещё несколько дней лежал без движения, приходя в себя после катастрофической потери крови. О том, что Райан тогда влетел в столовую, крича едва ли не о его смерти, и что все ассасины несколько дней провели как на иголках, гадая, выживет он или нет, серконосец умалчивает.  
Из лазарета его не выпускают до самого конца. Доктор следит за ним, как курица-наседка, и Дауд не сопротивляется. Большую часть всего этого времени он спит; у мужчины едва хватает сил на то, чтобы самостоятельно перемещаться. Порой в моменты пробуждения он слышит, как ассасины справляются у Даниэля о его самочувствии. В эти моменты серконосец сильно злится: ему совершенно не хочется вызывать у учеников жалость к себе.  
Однако когда док наконец отпускает его, он не видит в глазах подчиненных и капли сочувствия. Напротив, они смотрят на него с безграничным уважением и благодарностью. Дауд думает, что подобный «пряник» с его стороны вполне может плодотворно повлиять на их работоспособность.  
Через пару дней он находит у себя в кабинете короткую записку с извинениями, написанную корявыми прыгающими буквами, в которых без труда узнает почерк Даниэля. Словам Райана тот пишет, как ему жаль, и что он не хотел, и что это больше не повторится. Дауд читает подобное уже в который раз и в который раз недоумевает, как мальчишке постоянно удается его убалтывать на очередное дело.  
Когда он заходит к Павлу, тот выглядит совсем плохо, и мужчина решает повременить с просьбой о новом арбалете. Они вместе идут в столовую все тем же заковыристым путем, и смотря на механика, еле переставляющего ноги, серконосец думает, что в следующий раз оставит ему ключ от кабинета: туда ассасины точно не сунутся.  
\- Пошел бы к Леону, когда они на тебя насели.  
\- У меня не было на это времени, - слабым голосом отвечает механик. Дауду кажется, что тот сейчас упадет прямо посреди улицы.  
Однако его подозрения оказываются ошибочными: Павел падает в середине столовой, успев пройти всего половину зала. Мужчина едва успевает подхватить его, чтобы не дать расшибиться о каменный пол. В наступившей гробовой тишине мастер ассасинов обещает ученикам страшные муки, если такое повторится еще хоть раз. Те молча соглашаются.  
Дауд решает отнести механика в свой кабинет – единственное по-настоящему тихое место во всем лагере, где тот сможет вдоволь отдохнуть. В этот раз парень спит, кажется, даже больше суток, и просыпается как раз к тому моменту, когда Дауд заканчивает проверять отчеты.  
За это время мужчина успел все обдумать и остановиться на том, что им надо поговорить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muse - Supermassive Black Hole


End file.
